Promises Make Problems
by ScarlettGlascov
Summary: In Scotland the story of the Daoine was told to young Hellboy by his father, Years later the story haunts him and his 'brother' Abe Sapien as the last Daoine egg appears at the doorstep to the B.P.R.D. Hellboy already having trouble with his year old twins, pawns the egg off onto Abe,whom then raises as his own. Abe then makes a promise, he probably can't keep, to his new daughter.
1. Daoine an Domhain

Author's note;

I don't own any of the characters from **Hellboy**. I am not doing this for you, I am doing this for me. If for some reason you don't think my story adds up or relates to the **Movies/Comics** or that the characters aren't true to the ones on the **Movies/Comics**. I really don't care. It wasn't meant to be accurate it was meant for fun, and for the sake of writing. Yes I know my Grammar and spelling aren't phenomenal! Again I'm not all that concerned with being 100% accurate, I'm more concerned with getting the story written. However, I will try my best to make things easy to read, and keep the flow going.

Thank you for reading, Go ahead and comment or review it, favorite it Please leave some constructive comments and criticism! Just keep in mind that I bite back if you're rude ;)

Other then all that, I hope you guys enjoy everything! :)

_~ScarlettGlascov_

* * *

_ When I was a little girl, My father told me three things that would always keep me fighting. 'Live for tomorrow' He said, 'Never follow your Uncle's advice' He chuckled 'It's always wrong and you'll just get into trouble' He then would always look at me seriously and rub my cheek 'Protect the innocent, No matter who or what they are' My father was a great man. The fact that he's gone...Well..._

1955; December 29th; Friday  
Scotland; Glasgow

"Daoine an domhain, once were a race of people whom slept on the earth during the night, and swam in the sea during the day" Professor Broom had read from a blue and brown covered book "What's the Da-ow...wen?" The Professor chuckled "Daoine" He corrected "And it's Gaelic for 'The people of the Earth' They commonly lived in the Celtic nations and tribes for centuries. Often covered in moss and seaweed for clothing, rarely did they wear any human clothing such a furs or leathers" - "Gross" Professor Trevor Broom chuckled "ahh, But what is gross to you and I, my son, is a life style to others...Now shall we continue?" - "Yes please!"

Professor Broom was reading to Hellboy his adopted demon son. The story of the night? The tale of the royal Daoines, and their sudden disappearance.

"Among the most popular of the Daoine an Domhain, was the King Herikal. A strong barbarian like creature. His skin was a dark royal blue, it was said to be smooth and wet like that of a salamander's, he had claws at the end of his fingers, webbed toes, gills, and a long thick tail for swimming. He decorated himself in thick blankets of moss for when he stood on land, and wrapped his body in dark red seaweed when in the sea. His eyes shimmered like gold, and his tongue...was said to be made of silver. He was beautiful among the Daoines, but notorious for his brute strength and harsh merciless mannerisms. He was everything that resembles, A Sea Viking" He cleared his throat and turned the page "King Herikal stood among his people off the coast of Loch Ness, and told them all that the humans thought that Scotland belonged to them. Man, such as the Human race, were greedy. When King Herikal asked if his people could live among them, Man told them no. Then threatened to harm Herikal's people. When he was told that, King Herikal became angry, but knew his place, for you see...His title of brute and merciless killer was yet to be established. For a time once long ago, King Herikal was a kind, gentle, creature. Though Man saw the Daoine's as a threat. So, in due time, They slaughtered a close family tribe to King Herikal. Dead Daoine an Domhain, then were scattered about so that way every where he turned, King Herikal would weep for his people. His family"

"Did he get revenge, pop?!" Hellboy croaked, invested in the story already.

Professor Broom nodded his head with pretend scowl "Of course he did! King Herikal then took action! He called the Human's into battle, and took revenge for his family!" He chuckled softly, then became serious again "However, on the night to the last of the Battle, King Herikal's wife died laying her last egg. The king and Queen had children before then, but had all died in the cross fire of the war. Because of this King Herikal hid his young, in a cave off the edge of the sea. When he returned to battle it seemed the Humans had cheated, Called upon a similar race of people, only resembling snakes more, That's a story for another night, anyways...The humans called upon these people to wipe out the last of the Daoine an Domhain. King Herikal, with his last breath, would not tell the Humans or the Cuthra, the snake people, where his egg had been. Rather, with his last breath, he called out to the King of humans and said 'A father's love surpasses his own life span' And then forth died, bloody on the battle field"

"What happened to his egg?"

"Ohh, no one really knows...Some say a current swept the egg off to the depths of the sea, some say it's still there waiting, some even say it's been fossilized, and will never hatch. That's turned to stone and became apart of the cave. Once again though, No one really knows..." He smiled "Maybe one day, you'll figure it out...Until then, go to sleep my son. Time for bed!"

Hellboy groaned and nodded, clutching a gun in one hand and curled up with the other under his pillow "Hey, pop?...Are humans really that bad?" Professor Broom, Smiled, then shook his head "The human race, like most others, are a confused infant race of creatures. We feed off of what we want, or what we need and make poor decisions on it. But fear not, For all races of creatures do the same. We are alike in such a way, that I would go as far to say, that we are all the same children, under the same father" He smiled at him "So no, We are not bad, You are not bad either. You're not ugly, you're not bad...If you're anything, You are my son"

Hellboy smiled "A father's love huh?"

The Professor smiled even wider then before "A father's love, surpasses his own lifetime"


	2. A father's love

_"We haven't found a body yet, M'amm" They'd tell me. Some how giving me hope every time I think about it. Every time I think about him. Some how my brain goes straight to that hopeful little room where I'd see him reading a book and smiling at me 'There you are, My little water bug' He'd say. Then wrap his arms around me and tell me of some Shakespearean tale, like he always had done when I was younger. When I really was...his 'little' water bug. _

January 6th; 2010  
B.P.R.D. headquarters

The slam of a garbage truck's doors and the sound of a grumpy red demon could be heard from the entrance of the B.P.R.D. Another mission, another day, another six pack of beer. Hellboy, one of the best kept secrets of the B.P.R.D. The large red Demon, with the filed down horns, tail, and the massive stone hand.

"Why can't we ever stop by the store to pick up snacks again?" Hellboy groaned through his teeth as he lit the Cigar in his mouth.

"Perhaps, it's because we're two monsters to the human eye, as it be, You're a big red monkey who smokes and eats more then he..."

"Watch it, Abe..."

"Right...And myself being an intellectual fish man. We're not normal Hellboy, and if Humans see us then they could possibly freak out, as people might say, and cause the media to come sniffing about" Abe Sapien was, in lack of a better term, the better half of this Dynamic duo. To Hellboy's red skin, he matches with patterned blue skin, To his horns he matches gills. To his stone hand he matches a telepathic form of communication. To Hellboy's brawn, he compliments with Brains "Besides, why would you want to go out...when all people will do is make fun of you?"

"Maybe it's because I don't like being cooped up all the time" Hellboy grunted taking a long drag off his cigar.

"Yes, but you already...go out, all the time. We do missions, travel the world, see the sights...It's not like you have cabin fever or something?"

"Yeah, but that's work stuff...I wanna be out there, with the people and not..." Abe sighed as Hellboy stopped to face him "Not be a freak? Hellboy..." He sighed gently "We've tried this before. It just doesn't work...They aren't ready to...understand"

Hellboy turned from him and gave out a sigh "Yeah, I guess so..." He cleared his throat and shrugged it off "Hey, Come on fish face, let's get inside"

"I do not appreciate that nick name!" Abe yelled slightly offended. Making Hellboy chuckle under his breath "Let's go bother Liz or something...Let's go!" He shouted as Abe rushed to catch up.

Mozart played in the back ground. The flipping of the occasional page to an old book. Rotten eggs filled the room with their stench. A calm filled the room as Abe shifted from one book to another. He was out of his tank for once, merely to catch up on some of the folk lore to the next place they were going to travel to. Scotland, the place were Hellboy was born. Or at least found by Professor Trevor Broom. The legends about their mythology really was an interesting read. It was like reading about Native American folk tales, or perhaps Egyptian scripture. creatures roamed the lands since before humans and even after that. Abe was more focused on the legends of the Daoine.

He picked up a blue and black book, and read about the technical and physical features of the Daoine an Domhain. The people of the Earth. Strange name since they were equipped to swim in water and live there all their lives if they had to. He read more about them. A single female could deliver up to four eggs in one lay. Or they could have offspring like mammals, taking up to a 6 month term of Pregnancy rather than a 9 month term, as humans do. It wasn't really their choice, it was really how much activity the female did during her term.

"Fascinating!" Abe exclaimed reading more.

Should a female hunt or fish more after conception, her body will lay those eggs rather then keep them in side her. Allowing the mother to do more activity, and the eggs more time to be safe. Should the female do less activity and merely gather food or do meager tasks, she will carry the eggs till they hatch and then some, so each newborn will be healthy by the time they are born. If an egg hatches out side the mother, An active nest caretaker will keep the newborns well fed and warm till they are grown enough to be given back to their parents. Either way, An average amount of offspring between two Daoines, were about 1 to 4.

Abe then read on to the culture of the Tribes of Daoines. And the most famous Tribe, Herikal's red-weed tribe. The Red weeds are a tribe of close knit Daoine's. Small Males were the fishermen of the tribe, Large males were the warriors of the tribe, Thick females were the hunters of the tribe, and smaller females were the gatherers and the caretakers to the nests of the tribe.

A mated pair of Daoines would gather seaweed and stones under a twig and grass cover. This was a nest. The male of the pair would keep the nest protected during the night, his female resting beside him. The female would care for it during the day, while the male was out fishing or fighting off other Daoines. Either way, only four out of the twenty four hours of a day, were used together by both male and female of a mated pair. During the mating season, the mated pair would spend much more time together then they would any other time of the year. During the winter months all Daoines found a cave under water to hibernate. A whole tribe was under one leader. A Máistir was the leader of the Tribe. He and his bride would get the best of the seaweed, the best of the crops, or the best of the meals. He earned the best of everything. He was the main protector of the whole tribe. During the Hibernation months he was awake and protecting the tribe. King Herikal did this every year, for his people. He was a silent watcher, for his many children, his wife, and his people.

King Herikal was a strong, thickly built male, while his wife, Surikk, was a thickly built Female. The top warrior, and the top huntress made a perfect pair. Their children became good hunters, warriors, and some were even excellent fishers. His tribe, made up of his family, and many other traveling Daoines that had stuck with his tribe for comfort and a new home.

Abe then read that the reason they're called the red weed tribe, was their nests were made up of mostly Red seaweed. Other random facts about the Daoines and this particular tribe was, the descendants of Herikal and his wife, could change the skin color and pattern to resemble what ever the skin color and pattern was of the caretaker that raised the newborn, from when it was hatched to when it was given back to it parents.

Abe continued to read about the Daoines when he felt he knew just about every thing he could about them. All the information he retained could be useful to him one day, if he ran into a creature much like the Daoines. Though he had heard the species were extinct, one could never know. Abe popped another rotten egg into his mouth and wondered about the Daoines. Then flipped through to a page of King Herikal's last moments. He read his last words allowed "A father's love...surpasses his own lifetime" He wondered about that for a while. Sitting on the edge of a table. It hadn't been that long ago that Professor Broom had passed. If he hadn't of been murdered, he would have died from cancer. Abe was the first one to know. He sighed heavily then thinking about how Professor Broom had raised Hellboy, and on how in some odd way, Professor Broom was like a father to him as well.

He then felt a rush of happiness. If these words were indeed true, then in a way, Professor Broom continues to love both Hellboy and him even after his death. He then silently hoped, the Professor had found peace and happiness where ever he was now. Abe may never know what it's like to be a father, but just simply watching Professor Broom and Hellboy was enough to simply get an idea of it.

If he could smile, he would then. Instead, he gave off a content sigh, and silently thanked King Herikal for his words.

'A father's love Surpasses his own life time', Such a loving sentiment.

* * *

**Okay so there's a lot more Background stuff here then there is actual story line. I apologize for that, I especially apologize if it seems to be all over the place. I'm really trying my best here.**

**I forgot to mention that the 'Daoine an Domhain' are in fact my own creation of creatures. I know right now it seems like there more original content then Hellboy content, and I, once again, Apologize for that. However I promise the next chapter will be much more Hellboy and Abe action, and less Back ground info.**

**Also, I apologize if some of the information might seem mixed up, like the dates or the information of the actual Hellboy Characters. I'm doing as much research I can while remembering back on the movies. Once again, this is more for me and not for other people. So I'm trying, but I'm not that concerned about getting every detail correct. I'm human, I'm gonna screw up.**

**Thank you to every one that's Favorited or reviewed this story so far, I really hope you guys like it. It's a LOT of fun to write, and is an awesome time killer. If I make people happy whilst doing so, that's just another bonus!**

**Any more questions and I'll try to answer in the next chapter! Thanks again, and please leave me some good reviews :)**

_~ScarlettGlascov _


	3. Warmth from Inside

_My father and his 'Brother' were nearly inseparable. Even when they were forced to part ways they still kept in touch. My father once told me that if there was ever a man he'd want at his side when doing something dangerous, it was him. Red and Blue, they were commonly known as. I asked my Uncle one day, if he ever thought my father was alive, or would come home...and he told me this 'Abe Sapien is a man that...Survives. No matter what situation he's put in, he's smart enough to get out of' _

**October 9th; 2013  
Hellboy and Liz's home in the mountains**

A cup of coffee in his hand and a puzzled look on his face, Hellboy stood over a crate marked 'Fragile'. He had taken his morning break from his newborn twins and his stressed wife. Just when he thought his morning couldn't go wrong a crate shows up at his door step. There's no sender. Just a country it's said to come from. Scotland. Hellboy sighed once more while tilting his head at the crate "Well, Shit" He groaned "What the hell am I gonna do with this?"

Once again when Hellboy needed help, he'd go to the one person he knew he could rely on. No not, Liz. Abe. He had called Abe from his job at his personal research facility, about an hour ago. He was expecting the fish man to show up any moment now. Probably with tons of books and an excited tone in his voice.

Sure enough the door bell rang and Abe came rushing in with out invitation, dressed in his gear and breathing tubes. Around eight books, stacked, in his arms as he set them on their kitchen table "Oh! Is this the...crate?"

Hellboy grunted, and mumbled something under his breath while shuffling over to the table "Yeah, that's it" He sighed once more "I don't understand though, we quit the BPRD, why the hell are they still sending us shit?"

"Don't know, don't care...This could be an important artifact, perhaps one that holds secrets to...well, you!" He sounded excited. It had been awhile since they had anything exciting going on, and to Abe's surprise, Hellboy was actually excited as well.

"Alright, alright...just open the damn thing already!"

"I'm getting to that!" Abe set his hand on the egg to see what was inside, then gasped.

"Well?" Hellboy set his coffee cup down "Is it a bomb? Or some artifact like you were talking about?" The excitement was now in his voice.

"N-no..." Abe sighed and rubbed the top while looking to Hellboy "Pry it open" He gestured to his hand. The stone one.

Hellboy, without argument, agreed and began to pry it open. Inside, in the midst of the straw and packing materials, was a stone egg. A beautiful lightly colored stone with light blue markings on it. And what looked to be soft green hues. Hellboy picked it up and held it in his hands. Abe ran his webbed finger down the side of it with a sound of awe coming from his mouth. Hellboy, on the other hand, was confused.

"It's an egg?" He asked frustrated "A stone egg?"

"No no! Hellboy don't you know what this is!?" Abe gasped with delight.

"What?"

"It's King Herikal's lost egg! The king of the Daoine an Domhain!" Abe exclaimed.

"Ohhh..." Something clicked in his head, and he remembered the story Professor Broom told him all those years ago. He wondered if this really was the same egg. If this was the last of the Daoines.

"Do you know what this means?" Abe asked, still very excited.

"Abe...It's stone!" Even if it was the last of the Daoine eggs, it was stone! Fossilized.

"No no no...Hellboy, This egg is meant to feel this way, I can see inside of it, and there is a dormant creature...A Daoine! Still alive, and waiting for the right conditions for it to hatch and revive it's people!" Abe took the egg from him and held it in his hands. Feeling the life that was inside. A happy feel lifted him nearly off his feet. The water creatures from Scotland had been extinct for centuries. This was their chance to be brought back from extinction!

"Well, if you're so sure then we should give to the BPRD...I'm done working Abe, I've got a family now. We can't leave the egg with me...I've already got twins!" Hellboy leaned against the table watching Abe rub the surface of the egg.

"But it was sent to you for a reason..."

Hellboy smirked for a second and hatched an idea "Well...Yeah, it was...but that doesn't mean I gotta take care of it. See, you could take it home...You'd know all the conditions it would need and you'd be able to care for it properly! If it did hatch that is...If it didn't you'd still take very good care of it. Make sure it was never stolen or anything"

Abe looked to Hellboy and shook his head a little "Oh no, Hellboy I can't...I'd never make a very good father. I'm more of teacher then I am a father..." He shrugged a little "I mean I could set a very good example but never...never actually be able to raise something so young"

Hellboy waved his excuse off "Nahhhh...You'd be great! Think about it, You have all the knowledge of these creatures right?"

"Well yes, but..."

"And you already live in water, and these creatures live in water most of their lives right?"

"Well...yes, but Hellboy..."

"You're super smart too, so this kid wouldn't be stupid at all!"

Abe sighed heavily and looked at the stone surface...studying it.

"All I'm saying, is you'd be a great dad...And Liz probably won't want any more kids around he for a LONG time" He sighed and rubbed his shoulder a little "Not to mention, after Princess Nualla died..You haven't been yourself buddy. I think it's a good idea, if you...raised it, I think that piece of you that..."

Abe stopped him "Stop...Please" He sighed gently and rubbed the surface one last time "Okay...I'll take it with me. I'll raise it because...you're right" He turned to face Hellboy "This little creature will bring me joy, I know it will...and I need that now more than anything. And it needs me. So yes, I'll take it"

Hellboy smiled at him and rubbed his shoulder again "Good choice, Abe"

"I hope so" Abe said softly studying the surface of this new little egg, one last time. Rubbing his webbed thumb across a splotch of the green hues. He could feel the life inside of it. Sleeping. Alive, but sleeping. He felt something else from it too...Warmth. In the egg, and in himself.

* * *

**Hope you guys are satisfied with this Chapter! :) I really am enjoying this story, and have so MANY ideas with this story. I really hope you guys keep reviewing, and favorite it! :3 **

**I also take your thoughts and ideas into consideration like "Oh, what if this..." I love those. Seriously. lol Even if I don't use them, those are always fun to read. **

_-ScarlettGlascov_


	4. Her father

**People are really starting to like this story! :3 Makes me happy! I currently have a Torchwood Fanfic that I'm working on simultaneously but I've already uploaded two chapters for that story, might as well catch up with this one! :D Hope you guys like the ideas I have coming for Abe and this little egg!**

_~ScarlettGlascov_

* * *

_Uncle Red is starting to act like dad's dead now...It's been months, almost a year. I don't know how much longer I can go on, living my normal life, knowing...well, rather NOT knowing what exactly happened to him. If I could just have closure, Then I'd be okay. I just... I feel so cold inside. _

Abe took his time going back home. He had a lot to think about. Hellboy didn't know what he was feeling. Sure he's a father now, but he doesn't know how he feels because...Hellboy had Liz. Abe has no one. Abe lives alone since Nualla died. To bring a whole new life into his world would just be...strange.

Abe arrived at his home on the shore. He was close enough to the water here, and he had a big enough home to study and do all the work he wanted. Sure he still helped people from time to time, but at the moment, things had gotten stale. He'd practically read all the books in his library, and collected all the artifacts he wanted. Or at least the ones of common culture. Artifacts humans were familiar with, such as those of Egyptian nature and Aztec. The ones he really wanted were lost to the B.P.R.D. A collection of artifacts he was still fighting over. How he came across this egg, or rather Hellboy did was a mystery to him. Perhaps...Some one wanted him to hatch it? They were a great race of creatures lost to their own battles.

He turned his mind away from the Daoine for a moment, the Daoine an Domhain, and focused on the younger Daoine in his arms. The little creature could possibly bring him joy. It could be the thing that kept his life lively again. He began to think of different habitats he could put it in. How the creature would react to the outside world after all these years. For now though, his goal was to see if he could hatch it.

. . . . .

Abe had spent weeks on creating a nest similar to those in his book's pictures, and the descriptions in journals of fishermen who've met the Daoine. He set up a red seaweed nest with round stones and dried grasses like those from the Red-weed tribe. If the tales were true, this is the egg of King Herikal. The last Maistr of the Daoine. The young Daoine should be treated like she or he was from that same tribe. Abe might have trouble being a good Nest mother, but he would try to be the best Father he could.

After weeks of waiting for the egg to even show changes on the inside, Abe was beginning to wonder if it would be dormant forever. He knew there was life on the inside, but was it possible for the life to survive on the outside? Abe ran his hand over the surface of the stone egg and sighed gently. If anything, it was a beautiful centerpiece. After giving up for the fourth night that week, he began to ready himself for bed by taking off his breathing tubes, and ready himself for his water tank.

"I wish..." He started turning back to the egg. He was ready for bed, but still thought about that damn egg. He couldn't believe men and women waited nine months for them to have their children. Abe wanted to see this creature now. He wanted it to at least show progress! "...I wish you were hear now" He whispered. Running his webbed hand across it's surface one more time.

When Abe turned his back, the egg twitched to the left a little. He wasn't the only one excited.

. . . . .

A full year has passed since Abe obtained the egg. It hasn't showed any progress of changing, but Abe has continued to watch it every night. Tracking down it's progress as much as he could. Hellboy and Liz would stop by his nephews every now and then to see where he was with this egg hatching business. Hellboy would tease him every now and again, calling him a 'mother hen' Like today...

It was Thanksgiving, and Abe's turn to cook and host dinner. Those who were showing up today? Hellboy, Liz, Their twins, along with other agents at the B.P.R.D that wanted to show up. Usually though, it was just Hellboy and his family. Maybe Professor Krause would show up this year, even if he didn't eat anything, it was nice to have family and friends for dinner. Hellboy's job was taking care of the twins while Liz and Abe cooked, and chatted.

"How's the egg business going Abe?" Liza smiled mixing together the gravy mix.

"Horrible...It's been a full year now, and it hasn't moved at all! I've prepared it's conditions like all the journals have said too, but there must be something missing...something I haven't done yet" Abe said unhappily, opening the can of cranberry sauce.

"Maybe it's gonna take some more time? You know Hellboy and I waited two more weeks for the boys to be born...I know it's been a year, but maybe it's just taking a little longer because of the conditions it was in before..." Liz said rubbing his shoulder, comforting her long time friend.

"I..guess that's a possibility...I just..." He sighed gently, turning his back to her "I have a ton of work and studying to do for this race of creatures!"

"Don't mix family and work together, Abe" Liz said stuffing her hands in her pockets, making Abe turn around "You're officially excited to be a father...You see Hellboy and I have a family and you want that too, don't kid yourself. But don't study that baby so much you don't have a chance to be happy with it..."

Liz hugged his arm and Abe nodded softly, a smile on his face "I guess you're right" He said a bit hesitantly.

Liz smiled and nodded "Of course I am! When will you two figure that out?" She slapped his arm a little while going to wash some dishes "Now, do you want a boy or a girl?"

"What?"

Liz turned towards him "We already have enough boys...please say girl"

Abe chuckled and shook his head "I actually would enjoy a boy...but would enjoy the company of this child...either way" He sighed contently.

She smiled at him "And to think...a year ago you didn't want it"

"Oh hush" Abe waved her off with a chuckle.

"WHEN'S THE FOOD GONNA BE READY!?" Hellboy shouted from the living room.

"You can wait!" Liz shouted back, then turned to Abe "I have an idea...Move the egg in the dinning room with us, or in view of the table...maybe that little guy will pop out if it see's what it's missing?"

Abe laughed softly "I doubt it, but sure...why not?"

. . .

As the family sat down at the table, the twin boys in their high chairs, sitting on either side of their father. Hellboy at one end, Abe at the other. Liz in the middle. The family had sat down, ready to eat for evening. Already starting off on his turkey leg, Hellboy began to tease Abe about his little egg experiment again.

"What're you gonna name it?...Shelly!?" He laughed with his mouth full.

"You should know by now that I will choose a much better name then a pun like that...However, now that you've mentioned it..." Abe started off "It's it's a boy I'd like to name it perhaps something after a Roman god, and for a girl...maybe something after a Greek goddess...I'm not very sure"

Liz smiled spoon feeding the twin that was closest to her "I think that's a good idea..."

"What like Neptune and Aphrodite?" Hellboy asked confused.

"No, something more unheard of and less cliche..."

"Dadd...aaaa..." Desmond and Dante were the names of the boys. Dante had red skin and horns like his father. Yellow eyes and everything, but he could also light himself on fire every now and then. Desmond lit himself on fire more than his brother, and looked more like his mother, with normal skin and everything. Except for the flames, Desmond also had yellow eyes, and they were both just now learning how to talk.

"Ooo! Ooo!" Exclaimed Hellboy "Say Daddy! Say Daddy!" Thankfully though, neither of them had a stone hand.

Abe watched as Liz and Hellboy encouraged Dante to speak while Desmond watched with awe and laughter. He suddenly felt that pain of being alone, and desperately wanted that little egg to hatch. As if magically...As if his want was so great, Abe began to hear noises coming from the living room.

"Abe do you hear that?" Liz asked sitting up.

Abe did in fact hear that, and jumped up as fast as he could, rushing to the other room. This was it! He was sure of it, the egg was finally hatching and he would be a father at last. When Abe arrived at the scene he noticed the thick pieces of shell cracked nearly down the middle...but empty.

His heart sank.

A year of waiting, for an empty egg. Or perhaps the child had died earlier on and it just...ceased to be. Disappointment was an understatement in his eyes. All he wanted at that moment, was the child to be real. Maybe he tried too hard? Maybe it was foolish to even think he could be allowed happiness after Nualla. Hellboy and Liz arrived at the scene, their boys in their hands. Excited to see the coming of their baby Nephew or Niece. Though they knew by his silence, nothing was there.

Just as Abe turned to face his brother and Liz, a sudden sound of a child's crying interrupted his depression. Abe gasped and rushed over to the other side of the table the egg was laying on. The egg had hatched and a baby girl was born from it! Though she had rolled over and off the table. Though the egg shell she was in had broken her fall, she was still distraught and scared. Abe gently picked up the little creature in his arms as it cried and cried. She was perfect.

"Well!? Is it okay?" Hellboy asked fairly concerned for Abe and the child.

"She's...perfect!" Abe exclaimed happily.

"She?"

"She! It's a girl! It's a beautiful baby girl...and her name's...Her name's..." Abe paused then smiled "Nerina...Nerina lily Sapien"

"Nerina?" Liz asked confused.

"Another name for a sea nymph...Oh she's beautiful!" He smiled and chuckled softly holding the babe close to his chest.

She looked like a Daoine. Light blue skin with dark blue blotches like a frog. She had perfect ice blue eyes like glaciers and already, rows of sharp teeth. Her hair was light then her skin and faded at the top of he roots, with a dark blue tint. She stared up at Abe as if he was her caretaker, as if she trusted him and it made him nearly fall over with glee. Her dark blue blotches began to shift into stripes before his eyes like a chameleon.

"What's wrong with her?" Hellboy asked confused

"She's...She's changing her skin to resemble mine...she's excepting me as her caretaker, her parent!" He exclaimed excitedly "She's excepting me as her father! The Daoine do this at an early age...just never this early!" He paused for a moment, while rubbing Nerina's head with his thumb "Oh my goodness...I'm a father!" He looked down at her "I'm her father..."

He rubbed her temple and kissed the top of her head gently "I promise to always be your father...I promise to always be there for you. I'll never let you be alone again...I promise"

_I wish he had kept that...promise._

* * *

**WHATAAATTTTT...For those who haven't guessed yet, the little note at every chapter is Nerina talking. I thought it would be a cool way to introduce her personality earlier on. **

**Hope you guys liked this chapter, this was and is my favorite so far! Hope it's yours too! **

_-ScarlettGlascov_


	5. Nerina and the Giant

**Now that I've gotten Nerina's hatching story out of the way, I'm gonna try some new techniques. Well, not Techniques, more like...Well, Let me show you. Then you can decide if you like it or not. If I'm giving away too much, let me know!...I really don't know how I'm gonna do this. If it doesn't work I'll go back to the original way of writing this story.**

**Sorry if it seems I'm jumping around a lot. Again, this is trial and error sort thing. **

* * *

_"My little water bug,  
I wasn't sure I would be a good father when your Uncle gave me you. I was quite sure I was going to mistreat you. Your Aunt Liz warned me not to treat you like a Science experiment. I know, I know...I didn't quite get that part right. Though, I was better at it than I was when you were little.  
I see you growing up now...It scares me honestly. You're a young woman now. You're as Independent and bright as I could hope you to be. Your knowledge surpasses your age by ten-fold! You truly are my little water bug. My daughter. _

_If it seems like you're scared at any point in time or that you ever need me, even though I'm sure you won't now that you've grown, Please don't hesitate to come home or even call me. I'm not your Caretaker, Nerina. You may be Daoine, but you are every bit my daughter, and I, your father.  
However, I don't worry with you. You'll find something interesting some where, and I'll be the first you'll call, I guarantee it! Once again, every bit...my Daughter. _

_Remember what I taught you.  
Good luck on your first mission.  
Please, be careful. _

_Your father, _

_ Abe Sapien. " _

Nerina looked out the window of the military helicopter she rode in. She had just read the letter her father sent her a week ago. His words made her smile, and feel an incredible feeling of love and acceptance. It was amazing what a parent's love could do for a nervous child on her first project. Her first mission.

Nerina had joined the B.P.R.D about three months prior. She was fascinated by her father's story of working there and wanted to make the department a better place for others like herself. Lucky for her she was the brains of the operation. Well, the Brains and the Brawn. She was smart like her father, but she was strong and thickly built like her original parents, King Herikal and Queen Surrik. She, in theory, was the perfect solider. However, she valued books and intelligence rather than primal instincts and tossing a bloke around a bit.

She was every bit, her father's daughter.

Nerina's thought were interrupted by the soft touch of a red tail against her thigh. She flinched and nearly jumped to the ceiling of the Helicopter. With a soft pink hue on her greenish blue cheeks, she whipped around to see whom had touched her. Not to her surprise, A hysterically, laughing Dante was slapping his knee and wiping a joy filled tear from his left eye. He tried to regain composure, but when looking up at her fury filled face, he just laughed louder.

"You're an asshole, Dante" Dante's normal looking, twin brother Desmond, sighed rolling his eyes.

"I am an awesome Asshole though! Man! Did you see her jump!?" Dante croaked, still slightly laughing.

"No, he's right, You're an asshole...I can't believe Uncle Red made you come on this Mission!" Nerina nearly growled she was so angry.

"Ah, c'mon baby...You know I was only playing!"

"I did NOT find it funny!"

"You're so lame Rina..."

Dante had rolled his eyes and leaned back against the Helicopter wall. Obviously done with the conversation, knowing he couldn't win. Nerina practically growled again and focused her eyes on the scenery outside her window. After seeing that they were about to land, She folded up the letter her father sent her and readied herself o jump out, with the rest of her team.

Following behind the last member on her team, Nerina hopped out. The helicopter blades still swinging above her head as she made her way over to a table. Papers spread about it, and four older men circled it. Talking intently on the situation. Dante and her were the only oddly skinned members there. However, Dante had left with the others to scope out the area outside of their camp. Nerina was stuck behind, explaining the situation to General Tenner and Colonel Jacobs. Her heart was heavy, and butterflies fluttered in her stomach as walked over to them. She was nervous talking with people of such authority.

"Ms. Sapien, it's good to finally meet you" General Tenner said holding out his hand for her to shake.

"Likewise, sir" Nerina shook his hand, firmly, then smiled and turned to the table. The wind nearly blowing the papers off "I see you have a detailed map of the area...Have you scoped out the area before my men have?"

"My men, Ms. Sapien" Nerina's boss Mr. Oswald spoke up. He stood out wearing a suit and tie with an ear piece and mic hanging from his ear.

"Oops, Sorry...Thought I'd try it out" Nerina said embarrassed a little. Even though he stood out, She hadn't noticed her boss standing near the Colonel.

General Tenner nodded his head to Mr. Oswald and then to Nerina "We have done surface work, though thought it best you and Oswald's team took a look in the deeper parts of the caves"

Nerina nodded quickly "Seems best to me sir, The Cuthra are dangerous creatures, if they are in those caves...forgive me for being so blunt sir, but your men would be dinner"

General Tenner sighed heavily and nodded softly "I figured as so..."

Colonel Jacobs, A younger looking man than General Tenner, looked at Nerina "What exactly are the Cuthra?"

Nerina sighed gently and pulled out a book from her side satchel, opening it up and setting it on the table to a picture of a half human, half snake creature. The torso of this being was human, while the bottom part was a giant snake tail. Thicker than any Anaconda known to humans "The Cuthra are an ancient race of creatures formerly native to the Amazon rain forests...They often resemble Aztec men and women, However have taken on a more modern look to them in this century. They uhmm..." She looked up to face the General "They are the reason my people are extinct...and why I was born thousands of years after I should have been"

General Tenner nodded his head "That's right...You're the adopted daughter to that Fishy scientist...Abe, right?"

Nerina swallowed hard, she hated it when humans referred to her Father and her by their features and not their intelligence or personality. Though she respectively nodded "Yes, I am...The day I was born I took on his markings, his stripes. So, People don't usually know he isn't my blood father unless...I say it"

Colonel spoke up "What did the Cuthra do to your original parents?"

"They slaughtered them. For fun, for their own devilish purposes...Legends say that the Daoine an Domain are creatures of the earth, and when the Cuthra traveled to their lands, trying to conquer it, Humans...Aided them. For Humans, and their greedy ways wished to have Scotland all to themselves, not willing to share with the Daoine" When she spoke about the humans helping the Cuthra, or vice versa, with the murder and slaughter of her forgotten people, she seemed to use a bit of animosity towards them.

"I, in favor of the human race, Apologize for such a horrible act..." Colonel Jacobs said softly. His apology felt sincere, even though he was not involved in that war, or truly could not speak on behalf of the human race. However, it made Nerina feel better and she nodded softly, continuing on.

"Help me stop the Cuthra from awakening and killing humans next, and we'll call it even, on behalf of the Daoine" She said softly, with a smile.

Nerina went on to explain who the Cuthra were, what their methods were, by evidence of journals her father found long ago in Scotland, and what they could do to stop them. She impressed General tenner with her Knowledge and showed that she not only knew different ways they could stop them, but had confidence that her team could do it quickly and swiftly. Although she may have trouble with Dante, she knew for sure that the other two members were skilled with their guns and tactical maneuvers, not only that but Desmond was an excellent leader. Both him and his brother had the ability to cast fire if they pleased, and Dante...well, even with his annoying traits he was a heavy hitter and knew how to fight, how to use a gun, and when to back out of a fight. Something his mother had to teach him.

When Nerina noticed the red flash of skin coming her way, she breathed a gentle sigh. She was ready to go. As much a sense of revenge for her people filled her lungs, another feeling of scientific discovery filled it as well. The Cuthra were like cousins to the Daoine. Though the Cuthra were half snake, and half human, The Daoine were practically part mammal, part fish, and part human. They had very distinct similarities. She wondered if their internal make up was similar as well.

"Hey there beautiful" Dante's voice once again interrupted her train of thought. She had rolled her eyes to him as she had done before.

"Find anything?" Nerina had began walking towards him as well. The closer she got the more she realized just how huge Dante was.

Dante was around 6'4", Desmond just a little bit smaller at 6'2". Dante's horns however, made him look much taller than 6'4". Not only was he tall, but Dante had a mass amount of muscle. His shoulder's were broad, his forearm dwarfed Nerina's...and she was a thick woman like her mother. Dante's tail was even longer than hers as well. Nerina felt her size sometimes standing next to the other women at the B.P.R.D, but next to Dante she felt as petite and short as a small vulnerable rabbit. Dante teased her about it too. She was a stubborn, bossy young lady, looking up to yell at him. She was, in height, about 5'10" maybe 5'11". Nerina tried not to grunt or make any form of angry noise as she thought this. Dante's chuckle however, interrupted her.

"Did you hear me?" He smirked holding his wrist in front of him.

"No, sorry...I was thinking of the strategy I devised a moment ago, you were saying?"

"Yeah right, you grunted again...Don't say you didn't either, your nose made that cute little twitch it does when you grunt..." Dante winked at her and then moved on "We looked high and low on the first level, so far it's clear but we found an opening to maybe a second and third level, figured we checked it out together and with others"

Nerina ignored his nose twitch comment, and then continued "That's good thinking...I'll tell General Tenner and we can begin our search. Good work, Yellow eyes"

Dante winked at her again "No problem, Sharp tooth"

. . .

Nerina's eyes were focused on where she was stepping. The entrance of the cave was rocky and she could very easily trip. Not to mention both Dante and Desmond were in front of her, Should she trip and fall, Dante would be the first to either catch her or laugh at her. Or perhaps both. However, as she kept looking down, she had ironically run into the back of a stopped Desmond.

"Oh! Sorry, Dez..." She apologized rubbing her nose.

Desmond smiled and shook his head "It's fine, Rina...Just be careful okay?" He looked past her "We're going to take a left here...The other side of the caves looked like the garbage dump, The opening is this way" He announced.

"Oh! Garbage dump? What did you find? What are their eating habits?" Nerina asked quickly. She may have been disgusted with the Cuthra, but research was research.

Desmond shook his head "You don't want to know..." Nerina tugged on his arm and he sighed "Human remains, Chewed on, and crapped out human remains"

Nerina held her hand over her mouth and sighed gently. She followed behind Desmond after his comment. Her heart sunk in her chest for she wondered if the Daoine met the same fate those humans had. She wondered if her parents had. Her heart ached and it showed as she kept her head down. Dante noticed her head down and nudged her a little.

"You alright there, Sharp tooth?" Dante asked, his grip on his gun tight.

"Peachy" she sighed

"Don't worry about those humans, they looked like they were vandalizing this cave...it's one reason why the Army blocked this section off from tourists"

"I'm not worried about the humans, well I am...but they aren't the main thing on my mind"

Dante looked at her, concerned for once for the girl he grew up with "Then what is, sweet heart?"

"WE'RE HEADING OUT ON A NARROW BRIDGE ACROSS THIS TRENCH...BE CAREFUL, AND WATCH YOUR STEP" Desmond called out back to the army's men and their own.

Nerina shook her head to Dante "Never mind"

. . .

Nerina took her time walking across the thin, 3 foot stone bridge that was supposed to hold up a bunch of men and a thickly built woman. Nerina's tail swished back and forth before she took another step, trying to retain her balance.

"Rina!" Dante whispered behind her, practically on her tail "Tell me what's going on?"

"Later" She grumbled back "I'm busy"

"C'mon...Nerina, don't be like that"

"Dante, I'm gonna fall if I don't focus" Nerina looked up to see Desmond help the others off and onto the other side. Nerina was a lot slower than the other men. Thank god she and Dante were the last ones off.

"You're not gonna fall" He chuckled

"Shut up!" She grunted "You don't know that!" Nerina went back to looking at her feat as she treaded lightly on the stone bridge.

"I do know though..."

"No you don't"

"Yes, I do!" Dante argued with a matter of fact tone in his voice.

"No! You do not!" She grumbled

"yes, I do"

"No!"

"Yes! Nerina Trust me, God dammit!" He shouted.

Nerina quickly turned to face him, to shout back at him, but had lost her footing slipped off the stone bridge. Her eyes staring down at the black abyss below her.

Nerina felt wind rush past her face only for a few moments, before she just hung there. When she looked up she noticed Dante, hanging by one arm to the bridge, and using the other to hold onto her. She could hear Desmond's voice in the background, shouting to get them off the stone bridge. Dante's yellow eyes looked down at her with concern as he felt their hands slipping. He saw the panic in her eyes, as her breaths quickened. He swallowed hard and worked hard to keep himself calm.

"Nerina...Honey, look at me"

"Dante! N-no...I-i I can't..."

"Nerina, sweet heart, look up and in my eyes...Okay? I won't let go!"

Nerina's eyes began to water, she had discovered a new fear of heights "Please! Please don't let go!"

"I just said that baby, I'm not gonna let go of you..." He looked down at her "Focus on me"

Nerina did her best to stare up at his golden, yellow, eyes. But the black abyss below her frightened her more than his eyes fascinated her.

"Nerina...Listen to my voice, and look into my eyes okay?" Nerina nodded softly, but shakily "I'm not gonna let go. Even if you slip from my hands I will fall with you to break your fall. You're gonna be okay, okay?" He watched her glance back down below her and shriek in fear, using both her hands now to hold onto him. Nerina noticed the veins pop in Dante's arm.

"Dante!"

"You're okay baby, You're okay...close your eyes, okay? Close 'em"

Nerina did as he said. Shaking heavily as he gripped her tight. She shuddered and screamed again as she felt her self rise. When solid ground hit her bottom and a warm presence pressed it's self against her body she quickly opened her eyes. When she looked up, Dante's arms wrapped around her, his yellow eyes shut tightly as he grit his teeth. He moved his head to rest his chin on her head. A heavy sigh of relief came from his chest and Nerina sat there in shock. By what happened, by his reaction, by every thing.

However, it was nice to sit there, in his arms.


	6. A world of Aristotle and Da Vinci

**Alright! Now back to Abe and little Nerina! :)**

* * *

Abe had taken his time to make sure Nerina was taken care of. He fluffed up the Red-seaweed nest he made on a platform, next to his water tank. Abe couldn't spend much time out of his tank but he made sure her nest was close in case he had to jump out and tend to her. Hellboy and Liz had gone home a few hours ago and now it was just him and Nerina. He sat next to her nest and rubbed her small hands, studying her silently.

Nerina's skin was still wavering back and forth from the color of his skin, and the color of perhaps her blood mother's. Abe's skin was more of a soft hue of blue, while Nerina's skin had taken on a more greenish-blue tint. Her stripes were more green than Abe's that was for sure. Her eyes stayed their icy blue color, though her hair changed to take on a more dark teal color. Like a Chameleon her skin was shifting and changing constantly. However, Abe had a feeling this would be her final phase. Unless for some reason it changes again when she hit puberty. She was new to the Daoine race. No one had seen one for many many years, and now...Abe was holding one in his arms.

Abe had not only felt extremely lucky he felt...worried. Because she was a new discovery people from all around the world, scientists whom knew of the Daoine's existence would want to study her. Abe himself wanted to study her. Though he took Liz's words to heart. She wasn't just some science experiment now, she was his daughter and he had to treat her as such.

Abe held his daughter close to him, like he would a normal baby. However, Nerina's tail had gotten in the way a lot. Sticking out between his arms. She would grunt just before she fixed her tail in a more comfortable position. It made Abe chuckle. Everything she did was cute and fascinating to him.

"I'm sorry I keep messing with your tail, Nerina..." He sighed gently "I'm not used to holding babies with tails. Dante has one, but I held Desmond more than I did Dante" He chuckled softly, realizing he was talking to a creature whom didn't understand him.

He rocked her a little before he could feel her begin to become tired. Nerina yawned softly, curled up in his arms, and tucked her tail in between her legs. Abe believed this was her way of telling him she was going to bed. Well, most babies would do something similar if they were tired. Abe gently set Nerina among the soft red seaweed, grass and stones. He wondered if she would want a different bed later on in her life, but he figured this would be good for now. If this was how normal Daoine newborns slept then that's what he would do for her.

Abe wanted Nerina to feel as normal as possible. He knew she'd almost never fit in with Humans, or Daoines for that matter. Humans were so worried about being perfect, and the Daoines were dead. He was debating on how he really should raise Nerina. She was Daoine, but she was his daughter. He figured he would raise her like a normal Daoine the best he could, while teaching her logic and all the knowledge he could. He sat there tucking Nerina in with a thicker and longer piece of seaweed, and pictured all the things he could teach her. About the stars above, the oceans below. The things that go bump in the night, and the human social aspects. He would teach her about Aristotle and Da Vinci. He would help her understand her own race, while understanding others as well.

Abe began to tell her these things out loud. Like telling a story to a child. A bed time story. Only instead of telling her about unbelievable fairy tale princesses, he told her of the scientific world, the literary geniuses of the world like Shakespeare and Edgar Allen Poe. He told her of the planets. Of the creatures that went bump in the night, and that some of them weren't so bad. He told her of the many creatures on planet earth, and of the many untold things that humans thought were just stories. Nerina actually kept her eyes open, watching her father talk quickly and add details into his stories. His story idea had worked.

Instead of telling her bedtime stories of fake princesses and princes, he told her of the life he planned to have for her. The life he knew she'd enjoy, and if she didn't...well, He'd still love her. He'd still accept her, and try to teach her all he could. Support her in what she wanted to do. Abe realized then, that...that's what it means to be a parent. To love and support your child with whatever life they choose to have.

Abe just hoped he could be that parent. The parent she deserved and needed.


	7. Because Daddy can't do it all

"Daddy!"

"Uh-Oh...What is it this time?" Chuckled Liz.

Abe had brought his now 4 year old daughter over to Hellboy's and Liz's house. It was good that their twin boys were around the same age as she was, that way she had someone to play with. However, the boys were rough with her most of the time. Liz and Hellboy thought it was good for her because she had a chance to defend her self and grow to be tougher than some pampered young lady. Abe felt differently.

He sighed gently looking his hands "I should go in there, shouldn't I..." He asked sitting up a little.

"Don't worry about it...Hellboy will get it" Liz chuckled again.

"Liz you know how I feel about them rough housing with her...She's so fragile"

"No, Abe, she's not...have you seen her? She's usually the one to start the fights...She's a big girl Abe, and if you don;t allow her to take care of herself, she'll just go running to you every time she needs it"

"I know...You're right. I just..."

"You're a worried father. Hellboy was too at some point in time..." She smiled at him "Remember that?"

Abe chuckled and nodded "Of course, I was the one he called for help when you went out of town...He was so worried when they wouldn't stop crying"

"See?" Liz took a sip of her tea. They had been sitting across the kitchen table, happily chatting away as Hellboy sat in the other room, watching TV and 'watching' their kids "Now a days if the kids get sick he still sends em out to play..."

Abe nodded softly and sighed "I guess you're right...I need to stop worrying"

"DADDYYYYYYY..." Nerina called once more, this time as more of a screech than anything else.

Abe ignored what he had previously said standing up quickly, only to be stopped by Hellboy's gruff voice answering back "I got it!" Abe sat back down and waited a moment before he stood and walked into the living room, seeing Nerina on Hellboy's lap, and the twin boys each in a corner.

Hellboy looked up at Abe and frowned "Didn't I say I got it?"

"I still have aright to check up on her..." Abe defended.

"You worry too much" Hellboy grunted ruffing up Nerina's hair "Your daddy is a worry wort"

"Yeah" Nerina giggled. Tear stains were on her cheeks, but she smiled. Strange how quickly a young child's mood can shift.

"Will you at least tell me what happened?"

"Daddy...Dante hit me with that uhmm...that truck thing...and then Desmond laughed at me! So I called him a butt-head and then...and then Dante called me stupid! And I'm NOT stupid" Nerina explained, then folded her arms and shook her head, when she stated she wasn't stupid.

Hellboy chuckled softly "Boys will be boys. They were playing for a while when Nerina took one of their toys, Dante reacted, and Desmond thought it was funny. Dante and Nerina got into a fight, again...I told em to stop, they didn't. So I finally sent the boys in time out, and calmed Nerina down" He shrugged "Everything's fine now"

Abe's mouth had gaped open and just about yelled, his voice reaching a higher octave "No it certainly is not!" Abe picked Nerina up and sat down, making her stand in front of him "Nerina, For one...you need to share. Next time, please ask them if you could play with their toy. Okay?" Nerina nodded softly and Abe continued "Now, You are right on one thing...you're not stupid. You'll never be stupid because you are my daughter. I will make sure you can use you whit for just about anything...Especially beating those boys in a more civil manor. But for now, you are not stupid. You are advanced beyond your age...you understand words that most children your age does not...even now I am speaking to you as if you were an adult and you understand me...you do don't you?"

"Of course Daddy..." Nerina nodded again looking into his eyes.

"You are beyond intelligent, my dear" He smiled at her "And you will continue to be this way so long as you wish to continue to grow and be smarter than you are now" He rubbed her cheek "Do you want that?"

"Yes! I wanna be smarter than you one day!" Nerina giggled and Abe smile at her, rubbing her cheeks softly.

"I do hope that is the case, some day in the future you will surpass my knowledge, and I will be proud of you for it"

Hellboy watched as Abe spilled everything out in front of his family. In a way, this was the first time Liz and Hellboy had seen Abe talk like this to Nerina. Most of the time, he did try to dumb down his words and tone of voice for her, understanding she was just a four year old girl. Though now they saw him how he usually was. Only instead of informing their old boss, or Hellboy himself of something science-y or something he had done wrong, He was talking to his daughter this way. And she understood him. Took him seriously.

"Abe, isn't that a little too high of a standard to be set for a little girl?" Liz asked from the door way of the kitchen.

"No it's not Aunty Liz!" Nerina turned to face her "I'm gonna be the smartest woman in the world, I'm gonna be smarter than my daddy one day and I'm okay with that!" She said proudly like most little girl's would. Though her voice was more serious.

Liz smiled at her and nodded softly "Okay, baby girl...Your Uncle Hellboy and I will help you in any way we can, okay?"

"We will?" Hellboy asked from his recliner.

"Of course, she's our Niece and if she wants to be the smartest woman in the world one day, than as her Uncle and Aunt we'll help her" She smiled at Abe "Because daddy can't do it all himself" Abe smiled back at her.

"Can we come out now?" Dante asked from the left corner of the room.

"Yeah, sure why not" Hellboy groaned and laughed softly "You two need to learn to share too, and don't hit your cousin like that...No hitting at all!" Hellboy stumbled with his own parenting for a moment, having a hard time living up to Abe's little speech.

Dante ran to his father's lap and Desmond to his mother's side, Desmond was the first to speak up "I wanna be smart too! I wanna be as smart as Uncle Abe one day!"

Dante leaned back against his father's chest "I wanna learn how to shoot a gun!"

"NO" Liz answered before Hellboy could.

Abe chuckled and picked Nerina up, setting her on his lap "I can teach the both of parents can't do it all"

Hellboy had retorted his comment with some smart ass comment himself, but Abe ignored it. He was too focused on Nerina. She really had wanted to be as intelligent as he was. Now was the time. Now he could actually teach her all he wanted too, four years back when she was just a newborn. Abe wrapped his arms around his daughter to keep her close to him, resting his chin on her soft head. He felt her tail wiggle back and forth a little. As if to say she was comfortable where she was.

Abe wasn't the only one excited. Nerina was ready to learn all there could be in the world. All there ever was. Anything her father could teach her she wanted to know. She wanted to know why the stars hone so bright, why the world was round and not as flat as the plains outside their home. Why her uncle was red, her father was blue, she herself was teal, and her aunt was fleshy colored. She wanted to know why plants loved sun so much, why the water couldn't stay her in her hands for too long. She wanted to know all these things, and so much more. She was ready, she was excited.

Nerina looked up at Abe for a moment and smiled "Daddy?"

"Yes, my dear?" He smiled back at her.

"Thank you" She whispered.

"For what?"

"For being such a smarty-pants!" She giggled, and Abe chuckled himself too.

He was kind of a smarty-pants wasn't he?


	8. Promises can't be kept

Author's note:

**WOW!** Fourth Chapter in a day! **MAN**, I love the weekends!

I actually, have some bad news for those of you whom actually read this. And are invested.

I'm thinking about ending it soon. **I KNOW**. lol  
Well, not particularly ending it, more like wrapping it up and making a sequel. Don't worry though, Abe and Nerina's story won't ever end. I have **SO** many plans for this story, I guess I just mostly want to wrap up her child hood and add one extra chapter finally explaining what happened to Abe, which will lead into the next story. I really wanna do this because I don't want to over load my readers with too many chapters, not to mention the next story I make will dive right into Nerina's personal life away from her father, (Since ya know, he's kind of missing) and of course...that's gonna have a different rating.

I hope that those of you whom are invested in this story continue to read it, until I can wrap it up and sequel it, and I hope you guys can read that part too. Because it's going to get tons more interesting too.  
Again, I have **TONS** of ideas for a plot line like this.

Anywho, back to the story! Oh.

**PS.** Chapters might get a little longer, just to save time and to get more info out into the story.

_- ScarlettGlascov_

* * *

_Ever since Uncle Red and Liz started to believe my father was dead, I began to notice a change in both Desmond and Dante. My whole family actually. Uncle Red drank a little more, Aunt Liz seemed more distant, like she was in her own little world. Desmond seemed Distant as well, he was working more than he was enjoying free time, or even communicating with the family. Father had been his teacher, his mentor for a time being, and with him gone...well. Desmond just wasn't my Dez anymore. _

_Dante on the other hand, took a whole different change. Before when he was a boasting asshole, loud and proud about everything he did, or shouted angrily when enraged, Now...Now he was quiet, more understanding. Maturing even. When I rushed out of the room the other day, to sob into one of my books again, There he was. Holding me close against his chest like I would fly away. When the other's broke and felt in pieces like I had, Dante had taken charge and had woken up. It was almost...no. I can't think like that now. _

_Do you see what happens, daddy?  
Do you see what happens when you disappear like this? _

_Please come home...Please. _

Nerina was sitting on her nest, ready for bed when her father noticed her pouting, He walked over to his saddened six year-old daughter and sat on the floor next to her bed platform.

"What's wrong, little water bug? You look upset?"

"Daddy?" Nerina asked softly, looking as if she were about to cry.

"What is it, my dear?" He asked holding her little hands in his webbed ones.

"Why don't I have a mommy?" She sobbed.

Abe knew this day would come. A day he dreaded explaining. Perhaps he could avoid telling her about the Daoine, and just explain to her that he was all she needed. It was hard though, They had just been over to Hellboy's house again and once again, Nerina had watched Liz be a caring mother to Dante and Desmond. Abe had done all he could to play both the roles of mother and father, but it was hard when it was quite apparent that Nerina had no mother. Abe decided, he had to say something to soothe his crying daughter.

"Honey...Come here" He beckoned to her, opening his arms for her. Nerina complied and scooted closer, sitting on his lap "You don't have a mother...because she died" He knew Nerina was smart enough to know what death was, because he had explained it to her a while back "Your mother was a very brave woman, she was strong and independent. However, She sacrificed her self to make sure you could...well, simply be. She wanted you to live, and would have done anything to make sure you were here...and in my arms. She succeeded, but at the cost of her own life" Nerina continued to cry, but Abe hushed her softly "I never wanted to tell you this because I knew it would just upset you, baby girl...but you are my daughter. I have raised you since you were hatched from your egg, and I will continue to hold and care for you till the day go too. Which won't be for a VERY long time, thank you!" He chuckled softly and rocked her gently.

"You gotta promise..." Nerina sobbed looking up at him "You gotta promise you'll never go okay?"

Abe sighed gently and swallowed hard, but he knew he had to say something "Of course baby, I promise"

. . . . .

Nerina pulled her knitted hat on tighter to her head. It was freezing out. It was so cold she began to imagine that the puffs of breath that came form her mouth, froze in mid air and turned into a snow cloud. Such as the mind of an active 10 year old. She then pulled her gloves on tighter as her father skipped ahead practically, setting up a contraption she could only imagine was her father's telescope. A sigh of annoyance fell from her lips, which resulted in another one of her pretend snow clouds.

"Dad?"

"Yes, My little water bug?"

"Don't call me that, I'm not a baby any more"

"But, you're my baby. You're my baby girl"

"Dad!"

"Okay, okay...What is it?"

"Why are we out here?" Nerina put her hands on her hips, and huffed out another puff of breath. This time, in her mind she was a ferocious ice dragon.

Abe chuckled at her stance, reminding him of Liz when she argued with Hellboy, then reminded himself that a young Daoine was swishing her tail at him angrily "We're here to see the stars, honey...It's going to be fun! I promise!"

Nerina sighed heavily. Walking over to her father and his telescope. She was getting tired of her father's spontaneous lessons. Yes, she wanted to be smart, but sometimes it was too much. She wanted, now, to see the world. Nerina wanted to travel, and watch the world as it was. Not as how it had been. She was in her adventurous stage now, and wanted nothing but to see the countries, and the sights. However, her father was still stuck on her previous dream of making her the smartest girl in the world. If only he would understand.

"Nerina, Come here..." He held out his hand for her to follow. Nerina sighed and took it walking up the hill a little more. He directed her in front of the telescope to look in "Look" He said happily.

Nerina, looked back at her father, unamused, and then proceeded to look into the telescope. What she saw made her gasp with a amazement.

Abe had turned off their lantern so that she could fully see the magnificent beauty of the billions and billions of stars above their heads. The night sky was black, with shades of blue, of all kinds. The stars were speckled across the night sky like twinkling diamonds on a blank sheet of cloth. When Abe adjusted the telescope, Nerina could see the planets. When he moved it to the left, she could see the feint shade of red that symbolized; Mars. When he turned it to the right, she could see the beauty of the crescent moon shining the only light they had upon their faces. Nerina smiled and gasped, looking above with wonder and child like amazement. Her tail swished slowly and silently as she studied what was above her.

"I can't give you the stars, nor the moon, but I can give you the front row seat to something even better" Abe whispered as suddenly the sky began to light up with shooting flashes of stars. Falling stars above their heads made her gasp and smile with delight.

Nerina backed her face away to just look up above them as the stars themselves danced above their heads. Abe gently set his hand on her shoulder and pulled her in. Only to glance down at her bewildered face. a smile was brought to his face, and a warm feeling filled his heart. Like she always had done to him. Nerina could light up a room with her smile. Knock her cousins down with a look, and inform her Uncle he was an idiot with only a few words. She was his whole world. Ever since Nuala had passed, Abe had been saddened by the loss of love in his life, though that loss has since ceased to be. Nerina had filled the hole in his heart where Nuala had left it. In fact, he hadn't even thought about Nuala since that moment. His heart ached for a moment remembering who she was. Though it filled again with the warmth of love as he looked up, and then back down at his smiling daughter. The years he spent with her, alone and with Hellboy's family, were immeasurable to anything in the world.

Abe leaned down and kissed his daughter on the forehead, smiling at her. Nerina's attention went to her father now and giggled "I guess you were right...this is Fun"

Abe smiled at her and nodded softly "It is, isn't it?"

"Daddy?" Nerina frowned.

Abe had gone back to looking up at the stars but looked back at his pride and joy "What is it, little bug?"

"...I...I'm not sure what I wanna do any more?" She said guiltily.

Abe frowned and knelt down next to her "What do you mean, baby?"

Nerina sighed and explained that she wanted to travel and see the world, but a part of her still wanted to be the smartest woman in the world, she was confused on how she could accomplish both, or one, without hurting her father.

"Nerina..." He whispered, hugging her, setting his chin on her head "You will never disappoint me...Or hurt me for that matter. Whatever you want to do will make me proud of you no matter what"

"That doesn't fix my problem" She huffed, imagining her being now, a sad dragon.

"Well, maybe this will..." Abe said with a grin "Do both. And here's how; Continue to learn and gain as much knowledge as possible, and while doing so, travel the world! You can learn so much from other cultures and different scientists on this planet" He turned to face her "I'm not the only scientist in the world, little bug"

Nerina smiled at his suggestion and nodded at his comment "But you're the best one, and the closest"

Abe chuckled at her and held her close again "I'm only the best, because I strive to be for you"

They continued to stare up into the night sky as the meteor shower continued on. Both of them happier than ever before.

. . . . .

Nerina was at home in her father's Library, pulling out book after book in her own quiet little corner. Abe let her set up a nest full of pillows and blankets in a corner of the library, and he left it untouched. Only going over to it to pick her up and ready her for bed, or to clean up the trash she left behind. If it looked like she had left notes from her studies he let them be. He was so proud of her and what she did constantly, there's no way he would dare mess up her research. He had too much respect for her. However, he did sit down and read her notes now and then, to see what she was studying. He often closed the notes in an open book and sighed softly to himself, realizing she was learning things even he didn't know. He was recognizing the fact...she was beginning to become smarter than he was. Though he was so proud! If there was ever a person he could imagine surpassing his own knowledge, it was Nerina.

Nerina noticed when her father rummaged around in her notes, and took pride when he left her a note of his own. Showing her a few other techniques to help her independent studying, and perhaps a note on how proud he was in her. Nerina would read them hungrily and purposefully leave them out to read his next note. Tonight however, Abe was too busy with his own research to bother Nerina or to leave her anything special, so she simply pulled out a new book and began to read away. However, Nerina had not known, that the book she pulled out was on her own race.

The Daoine an Domain.

Nerina began to read fast, hungrily gobbling up the information in the book. She read about King Herikal and the descriptions on the Daoine. Their vast array of battle techniques. Their cultural ways. The technicalities of the way they lived with the humans. The wars they had. The differences between the kinds of females and males. Their mating habits. The way they had their children and raised them. She even read ahead to the story on how King Herikal died...and the last forgotten child of the Daoine.

Nerina read about Herikal's last words "A father's love surpasses his own life time" She smiled at the thought that a father would sacrifice the safety of his own egg. Nerina read on how they killed him. The last of the Daoine. Then read that there was one last egg. The print of the book ended there with the lasting thought on the egg. However, Nerina wasn't done and went on searching for more. What she found were notes on the blank pages in her father's own hand writing. In his own words, he explained everything.

Everything.

Abe had written down the excitement he had opening the box of the egg, and that Hellboy passed it off onto him. He wrote that he felt he was not ready to be a father yet, that he was concerned on the conditions of the egg. Then wrote his journey about every little detail waiting for it to hatch and arrive into the world. She frowned reading along upset for a moment, realizing that the details of him setting up a 'nest' described it a lot like the nest she slept in every night. The details of the conditions of the child that was born from the egg, sounded like a description of her own skin, hair, eyes. It wasn't until at the bottom Abe had written this; That Nerina had finally caught on.

_"Subject of the Daoine an Domain egg had finally hatched, I had named her, Nerina Lily Spaien. Further information will be documented" _

Besides basic information such as height and weight were documented after that from year 1 to 6. After that the information on the pages had stopped. Nerina had closed the book, pulling her knees in tight realizing something horrible. Abe wasn't her real father. King Herikal, High Maistir of the Daoine was. She _was_ Daoine an Domain. Not only that, but she was the _last_ Daoine an Domain.

_The last of her kind._


	9. Woman of the Daoine

**OHHHH...You guys, this is gonna be a good chapter! I planned everything out that I wanted in the chapters and OH. Prepare thy self!**

* * *

_Daddy. I've just about given up on you ever coming home...In fact as the days go on, I'm...I'm almost positive Uncle Red is right. Oh god Daddy...Please come home. I'm not sure I can make it much longer not knowing what's happened to you. It makes me sick. Sicker than I actually am. _

Nerina was dropped off at the Hellboy Residence to visit her cousins and her Aunt and Uncle while Abe went out and did something for a scientist buddy of his. Dante and Desmond were now 14, now making her 12. She was two years younger than them and they liked picking on her about it. This time however, Nerina had held one of her note books in front of her and her hoodie wrapped around her waist. Today was an embarrassing day.

"Hey, Sweet heart" Liz smiled as Nerina stepped up to her Aunt. Liz immediately noticed the look on her face and sighed rubbing her shoulder "What's wrong baby girl?"

"I'm bleeding" She answered truthfully.

Liz looked concerned and crouched to her level "Oh my gosh baby, where!?" When Nerina looked down at the ground, and Liz saw no official evidence that she had been stabbed or physically hurt, she sighed gently and rubbed her cheek "Oh. Okay, honey, Come with me"

Liz lead Nerina to her master bathroom and pulled out a few things for her. She had closed the door and began to explain to her what was going on and that she wasn't dying. It was tough being the only other girl in the their family. She obviously couldn't go to her father being that he was male and easily blushable. It was a good feeling that Nerina could trust Liz with something as embarrassing as her period. Liz then walked her to the kitchen, made them both tea and sat down across the table and began to explain more what was going on.

"Okay, so now you know what'll happen once a month, every month...You know you're not dying. You know about puberty now, right?" Nerina nodded sipping her favorite tea, Peppermint "Good, now...is there any other questions you have?"

"Not right now, I don't think so..." Just as Nerina had spoken, Dante walked through the house and tossed his hands up in the air.

"I just peed on dad's truck! Whew! Take that old man!"

"YOU WHAT!?" Shouted Her Uncle, now getting form his chair and rushing after his son, and up the stairs.

"Actually, I changed my mind" Nerina sighed "Why are boys so stupid?"

Liz chuckled softly hearing, her son scream and her husband shout at him "Honey, I'm still figuring that one out myself" Liz sighed gently and rubbed her neck "Careful though, You're going to start having an interest in boys soon. They may stupid, and have no clue what you're talking about sometimes...or hardly ever listen to you. But they can be good things too"

Nerina giggled and shook her head "Yeah right" Liz chuckled with her and took a sip of her own tea.

"Aunt Liz?"

"What, honey?"

Nerina stared into her tea for a moment and looked up at her "Thank you"

Liz was taken by surprise for a moment and looked at her "What do ya mean?"

Nerina sighed and looked up all the way "You've the closest thing I've had to a mom...and I wanted to thank you for helping me so much"

Liz smiled at her and reached forward taking her hand "I always used to tell your father and Hellboy, that I had three kids. Dante, Desmond, and you. You're the daughter I never realized that I wanted" She giggled softly "Until I had two boys...I didn't realize how precious you were to this whole family until you came along" Nerina smiled at her "So, thank you, Nerina Lily Sapien, for being my other child. My niece-daughter" Nerina giggled at the title she gave her and got up to hug her.

Liz was the best mom, to her own boys, and to Nerina.

. . . . .

On a lazy weekend, The whole family gathered in the living room of the Hellboy residence. Nerina was sitting next to Liz. Abe was doing some form of research at the family computer, and the twins. Now 17 years of age, were wrestling with each other, being quite loud in the middle of the living room.

"Asshole!" shouted Desmond.

"Pussy!" Shouted Dante.

At some point, Liz glared over at Hellboy for him to fix the situation, but Hellboy was too into the football game to care "Red!" Shouted Liz.

"What!?" He looked at the boys wrestling on the floor. He sighed greatly and paused the TV, getting up and picking his 17 year-old sons up and off the floor, and away from hitting each other "Your mother said to stop! So stop!" He dropped them from where they hung. No damage just angry teenage boys.

"He started it!" Yelled Desmond.

"He made it worse!" Defended Dante.

"I don't care who started it or made it worse, I'm finishing it!" Hellboy shouted and looked up at Nerina "Can you believe these nut balls?" He chuckled going to sit back down.

Nerina giggled, pulling her long teal hair back in a pony tail. Hellboy and Nerina weren't as close as her and Liz, or Desmond and Abe, but they had a good connection. A year ago, Nerina wanted other skills than just knowledge, so she asked her Uncle Hellboy to teach her how to shoot a gun and how to fight hand to hand combat. The hand to hand to hand took off well, once she began to learn how to use her thick tail in the mix. Along with her size against the opponent. The gun shooting didn't go over so well with her father but she was able to get the proper lessons she needed along side the twins. Along with all this, she also got bonus lessons in how to fix up machines. Such as old cars and weapons. By the end of it, she had become quite the handy asset. She wasn't a master, but she was good enough to help Hellboy with his favorite model car.

A family weekend, with the Hellboy family and the Sapien family. Couldn't start or end with out some form of drama. Unfortunately for them, It wasn't the twins fighting that started it off.

"The phone's ringing babe...you gonna get it?"

Liz shook her head and laughed "Hell no...It can't be that important"

Abe sighed and picked the phone up himself and answered it. He frowned and looked over at the other adults in the room "Uhmm, Red? Liz?" He sounded quite confused and well, upset.

The next thing Nerina knew Abe, Liz and her Uncle Red piled into the kitchen to have an adult meeting. Dante and Desmond spread across the room, trying to listen in on their conversation. Dante looked over at Desmond and could over hear a little. All they had known was that their parents old work place, The B.P.R.D's name was tossed about a lot. Along with yelling at Abe for answering the phone. Nerina sat on the couch, a throw pillow in her lap as she hugged it's sides. She too could over hear the name of the department tossed about, and it made her worry. It made her sick to her stomach almost. Nerina had looked down and Desmond had walked behind her to look over her shoulder, then whisper to her.

"Come with us, this isn't gonna end well..." Desmond was much nicer to Nerina than Dante was and it made her feel like she had an older sibling looking out for her. However, she heard the tone in her father's voice and knew he would need her more than they did.

She shook her head gently "No thanks, I think Daddy might need me soon" Desmond nodded his head and looked up at Dante to signal they were leaving. As they passed by Dante brushed his tail against her shoulders, as a sign that he too had cared.

. . .

Half an hour had passed and Abe finally left the kitchen to look at his daughter, sitting on the couch, looking like she might fall asleep. He sat next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, letting her lean on him "Where are the boys?"

"Gone. They wanted to get out of here in case Uncle red was gonna yell at them or something..." She shrugged and Abe rubbed her head.

"They're not in trouble. However, Uncle Red, Aunt Liz and I are. Turns out our old workplace wants us back because of something important that came up. It's something...I don't think we can ignore. Which means I'm going to have to go back to work here soon..." He sighed greatly and looked down at his lap "It's under new management so we think all of us are going to go back to work...Will you be okay alone at home for a couple days a week? If you want, before I go I can drop you off here so you have some one to talk to?" He implied the twins, but she would much rather stay at home.

"I'll be okay daddy, I'll learn how to cook simple meals so you won't have to when you come home..."

Abe kissed her temple and sighed gently "Thank you, little bug. I really do appreciate it" He sighed once more and looked up at the blank Ceiling "I had hoped...you wouldn't have to live through something like this, watching me go back to work...for them"

. . . . .

It had been months since the B.P.R.D had called her father in for work. He'd come home much more tired than before, and there was nothing that Nerina could do about it. Except maybe make dinner every now and then. It was burnt and over seasoned most of the time, but her father still ate it, exhausted and drained too much to notice the odd flavors and combinations of food.

On the days that Nerina was alone at home she'd call Desmond or Dante to come and pick her up so she could spend sometime with them. They were going through the same thing, overly exhausted parents who had little time for them. The boys would be turning 18 soon and they had no plans to celebrate it. Except Dante, whom had been planning on getting a tattoo sometime soon. However, Nerina and the twins were alone at home most of the time. When she went over to their house, Desmond was the one who cooked dinner and made it right. He tried to teach Nerina the correct way, but it seemed cooking wasn't her forte.

On these days, Dante and Nerina had gotten in more and more fights. Ending in physical contact between one another. Because of Nerina's sharp teeth, Dante had walked away with major bite marks. Heavy bruises from her whip lashing tail, and a black eye most of the time. Nerina didn't get away so easily either though. Burn marks on her shoulder blades, tail whips on her thighs as well, and finger print bruises from when he'd grab her too hard. Often times Hellboy and Liz came home to one of them knocked out or still fighting. It was bad. It was getting worse too.

Nerina's Daoine nature was coming out heavier and heavier the more she fought with Dante.

When out by the lake, she'd catch fish like it was nothing, take down a deer with little to no problem, and she was getting better at fighting Dante. When she took to training with her uncle, her strength was growing as she could now flip her uncle onto his back. She began to growl like a monster. Bare her teeth when angry. She was becoming more and more like a Daoine an Domhain.

One day Dante was sitting across from her and tossing pieces of food her way. Nerina had asked him to stop several times, however, her primal instincts had told her to growl at him and flash him her teeth. Dante being the idiot he was only took that as a challenge and tossed more food at her. Resulting in another tussle. Nerina had know that she was in fact a Daoine, and used this to her advantage. However, at times now that she was growing in to a beautiful young woman, her primal instincts were used for more than just fighting.

During a wrestling fight with Dante, Nerina stopped, sitting on top of him and looked down at him with glowing ice blue eyes. Her breaths had quickened and she bit him, softly though on his neck.

"N-Nerina! What are you doing!?" Of course this took him by surprise since they were fighting just a few moments ago. Dante could feel her tail interlocking with his and dragging it's self up his thigh. She seemed as if she didn't know she was doing this, and just kept going on.

It was at this point that Desmond pulled her off, getting growled at himself. A reason why he seldom interrupted their fighting "Nerina! Snap out of it!" Desmond shouted shaking her a little.

It wasn't until Abe had come home to witness Nerina's strange behavior. While Hellboy and Liz pulled the boys away from her, Abe was able to calm the beast inside her. A calm washed over her. Though her cheeks had flushed when realizing what she had done. Abe had to take her home and explain to her what was happening to her. Why she was feeling this way, and why she should learn to control it. Nerina understood him and did more research to see if she could tame her own demons.

Unfortunately, the more her Daoine side had come out in things such as fighting, and primal mating instincts, the more she felt upset about being the last Daoine. Nerina found her elf sobbing in her library nook, wondering what her life was coming too. Wondering what she should do now, now that she had gone so far.


	10. Nothings gonna happen to you, Abe

Author's note:

By all means...this is the last chapter of this story. This is me wrapping Nerina's child hood up. Now in the sequel bits and pieces of her life that I didn't cover will be put in, but this is...pretty much it. In my plan for this story, I have one more chapter after this, technically. But that's the epilogue where all your questions are going to be answered. What happened to Abe you may ask? Well, stay tuned!

Along with the finale, there will be a cliffhanger to leads into the next story. I really hope you guys like what I've got in store, because it may end with Abe for a little bit, but that doesn't mean it will end for Nerina and the rest of the Hellboy family.

NOW, I've said too much! Please enjoy! Comment/Review it please ;)

* * *

Today was a day that both her father and her had dreaded for years, and as Nerina sat on her nest of 18 years, she realizes that if she doesn't get up, she'll just have to do it again tomorrow. She'll just prolong the inevitable. Today was the day that she left her nest behind, that she went out into the world and did her own thing. To day was the day that she not only left her nest behind, but her father as well. Today was the day she joined the B.P.R.D.

"Nerina! Come down for breakfast" Nerina had heard her father call from the stairs. She looked over at his water tank and saw that he had left it before she had woken up, just a few moments ago. Hearing him downstairs in the kitchen just proved she was right.

Nerina sighed, stood up at her tall height of 5 foot 10 inches, and walked over to her own dressing room. Dressing herself in the black uniformed pants and shirt, along with the bullet proof vest and the belt with a gun holster and communication device. She was given her father's old one, being given the new title of 'Blue' however, she preferred to be called 'Teal' instead, seeing as how she was more teal than she was her father's blue. Pain hit her stomach hard as she walked down the steps in her combat leather boots, to run into her father. Dressed in his usually form fitting pants and swim shirt. She stood there, her hair in a messy bun, and her bangs hanging off the side of her face. When Abe finally turned around, a frown hit his face. He knew too that today was the day, his little water bug, would swim away.

"Oh...I didn't see you there, Nerina" Abe said with a shaky breath "Come on, I made your favorite" He smiled changing the subject.

Nerina sighed and sat at the island counters of the kitchen, watching her father flip pancakes and pour juice for her "Daddy..." She muttered softly.

"Your Aunt Liz and Uncle Red wanted pictures to send to your Cousins today, It's such a nice thought..."

"Dad?" She asked again.

"You know, I remember the day Dante and Desmond went off to the B.P.R.D! What are they now 20 years old?"

"Dad!" Nerina shouted, getting his attention "Look at me" She asked much more softly.

Abe slowly turned around to face her, and all he had feared sunk in. If he could cry he would, but instead he just gulped, his hands slowly reaching his sides. Before him was no longer the dependent little egg that first came into his care, or the bright little girl that came into his world and turned his life right side up again. No, she wasn't any of those things now. Now she was the bright young woman sitting at his table, wearing an outfit that suit her new job, and a mature look on her face that told him...she was ready. She didn't want to be, but she was.

"I see you" He said with a sigh

"Are you gonna be okay, Daddy?" She whispered softly looking at him worried.

Abe smiled and walked over to rub her cheeks "I'll be fine. You should be excited for your first day and not worried about your old dad"

Nerina reached up and held his wrists softly, rubbing her thumbs against the veins "I'm always worried about you daddy, Aunt Liz told me stories about you being Alone before and a part of me is worried that you'll..."

Abe set a finger on her lips to stop her from talking. He didn't want to explain how he felt after Princess Nuala passed, He already had to witness his only child going off and into the world. Today was both happy and sad enough for him. Instead he simply told her this;

"I've been alone for many years before you, and even then I wasn't completely alone, I had your Aunt Liz, your Uncle Red, I had Professor Bruttenholm, I had so many people that kept me company. When you came along it just simply...completed me" He smiled at her "When you leave, you won't really be gone. You'll be away and out of the house, but you'll write to me, you'll call me...I know you. I raised you for pete's sake!" He chuckled at her and made Nerina smile "You'll find something interesting and give me a call, describing to me in every detail whatever you found!"

Nerina giggled and wiped tears from her eyes "Of course, who else will I share my discoveries with?"

"Exactly!" He chuckled, then sighed contently at the beautiful, grown, Daoine woman before him "You'll be fine with out me, And I'll be fine with out you"

"And even then we won't really be far from each other will we?" Nerina whispered

"hmmm..." Abe smiled and rubbed her cheeks "Exactly, My little water bug" With that, he kissed her forehead and hugged her tightly.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, baby?"

"Promise me...You'll always be there when I need you?" She whispered softly.

Abe smiled and nodded, confidently assuring himself that he really would be "I promise"

. . . . .

Nerina watched as the floor began to descend below her. When she flinched her father chuckled at her.

"You'll get used to it" He said

Nerina sighed and waited for the plat form to hit the floor, then proceeded to wait for her father to step off before she did. Already waiting there were two familiar red faces. Hellboy stood there with his arms crossed against his chest. A smile across his face as he watched his Niece get off the platform. Dante stood next to him, officially taller than his father. Growing some facial hair himself too. It had been months since she last seen Dante and to see him now, Well, here's to hoping he was more mature now than he was a few months ago.

"Good to see you again, Sharp tooth!" Apparently not.

"Can you ever call me by my actual name?" Nerina grunted, annoyed.

"Nope!" Dante smirked, hugging her with one arm "You ready?"

"For what?"

Hellboy tapped on her shoulder with a half smile "YOU," He pointed at her "Get to go on your very first Mission!" He held his hands out like he had just presented something awesome to her.

Nerina's eyes went wide and Abe shook his head "Absolutely NOT! She's not even fully in the door yet and you two are already signing her off on some mission!? I will not allow this to happen!"

Dante started laughing and shook his head "We're kidding, Uncle Abe...Agent Oswald is smarter than that!" Dante laughed over to his dad and then to Nerina "Actually Oswald wants you started on research for your first Mission, he suspects it'll take you a few weeks, so while you're doing that...Desmond and I are going out on our 20th Mission!"

"When you do get to go on Mission and stuff like that, you'll be in team with Dez and Dante..." Hellboy said crossing his arms again "It's really not that bad, Dez is a good leader, and well...Dante knows how to shoot every now and then" He said punching his son in the arm with his stone hand.

Dante smiled for a little while until he finally reached up and rubbed his arm "Okay, Ow"

Nerina sighed gently, more relieved to hear she wouldn't have to jump into action right away "Thank you both for clearing that up" She mumbled

Abe sighed in relief as well "That wasn't very funny you two" Abe was especially glaring at Hellboy. Not exactly something you say to a newbie on her first day.

"C'mon Abe, You really think either of us would allow her out in a dangerous situation the second she got here? Give us a little more credit than that?" Hellboy chuckled nudging the blue man in the arm. Not as hard as he did with Dante, but enough to catch him off guard.

Before Abe could respond with something smart and disproving, Dante grabbed Nerina's things and slung her bag over his shoulder, the other in his hand "C'mon, let's go before this gets too chaotic...You've got the Library to sleep in, we've already set up a Daoine nest for you" Dante jerked his head in the direction of the hall way and Nerina stopped for a moment.

Abe knew exactly what she was going to do, and turned her around to hug her before she could protest spending time with him. Abe knew more than any one that if he didn't say good bye now, she would stall their goodbye and it would just draw out the pain of her moving on. Dante set her bags down again watching Nerina hug her father tightly. A sad sigh in her throat as she nuzzled her self in his shoulder.

Abe whispered to her, so Hellboy and Dante couldn't hear "You have to go, little bug"

Nerina felt tears in her eyes and shook her head quickly "Daddy no, I don't want to go just yet"

Abe pulled away from her to rest his hands on her face "Honey, I will always be a phone call away, but you've got to go out and do your own thing now. You'll be fine, I have so much faith in you" Nerina hugged him again and gave out a shaky sigh.

Dante threw the bags back on his shoulders, and held his hand out for her "Come on, Sharp tooth...It's time"

Abe nodded to Dante agreeing with him and gently let her go. Nerina went from her father to a man she'd grown up with in a few short steps. Taking his red gloved hand with little hesitation. So, Abe watched his Daoine Daughter turn her back to him as she walked down the halls. A plethora of emotions filled his chest. Sadness, for watching her walk away and saying goodbye to her. He knew it wasn't going to be the last time they ever said goodbye, it just hurt to see his baby girl all grown up. He was Happy though, to see her starting to full fill her dreams. Watching her take charge of her life and start it on her own. He feared what the B.P.R.D had in store for her though, worried she might get hurt out in the real world. He was excited that she was doing something that she loved. So much just made him feel overwhelmed and it took him a second to regain his composure.

"You gonna be okay there, Abe?" Hellboy, his long lasting friend and almost brother, looked at Abe concerned.

"It's just...a hard thing to watch my grown up baby girl, walk away from me"

"You're gonna see her again! For Pete's sake you work here!" Hellboy shouted confused.

"Not any more" Abe confessed "Last week, I sort of...Quit" He saw the look on Hellboy's face and continued on "I knew Nerina was going to join the Department, and well, I was no longer needed here, we completed what we needed to do, and it would just be harder for her to move on if I was still here...Quitting was the best thing I could do for her. Besides, now that she's out of the house I have time to go exploring and do independent studies again!"

Hellboy laughed and shook his head "You really are something, Abe"

"I'm going to take that as a compliment!"

Hellboy chuckled at him one last time and then watched as Dante and Nerina walked away, until they were no longer in sight. Abe gave out a heavy sigh and then turned to Hellboy, a hesitant look on his face "Red?"

"Yeah, what's up?" He said lighting a cigar

"You've got to promise me something..."

Hellboy looked at him confused "Whaaat?"

"Should, anything happen to me on my independent studies...I want you to look after Nerina" Abe spoke confidently, but lightly.

"Abe, what are ya talkin about, nothing's ever gonna happen to you!"

Abe sighed "Yes, but in case something does...happen. I just want to be careful and know that...some one I trust will be looking after her" Abe looked at him seriously, and almost felt the need to beg him to say he would, but settled for this, "Please, Hellboy...I don't trust any one, other than you and Liz"

Hellboy looked at his blue companion, and softly nodded his head, taking the cigar from his mouth and a frown creased onto his lips. He didn't want to think about Abe getting hurt, but he had to give him some peace of mind "yeah sure...I'll do it. The boys and I will look after her here, and Liz will too"

"Thank you" Abe sighed in relief, looking back to the almost empty hall way, where he saw his daughter turn the corner and leave.


	11. Finale

Last chapter guys...Prepare for a **TON** of cliff hangers that'll bleed into the next story!

Thank you so much for reading this story, and please enjoy every bit!

_- ScarlettGlascov_

* * *

_ Nerina had rarely ever thought about having a family of her own. When she did she pictured it in a home much like her father's, or sometimes like her Uncle Red's. She pictured her own children learning of the stars atop the same hill she had. Of the moon and it's ever growing power of the tides. She pictured wiping the tears of her children and telling them that one day they would surpass even her own vast amount of knowledge like her father had done for her. Nerina imagined giving her children the world, the moon, and the planets just to make them happy. She imagined bringing them over to their grandfather's house so that he could teach them all about ancient artifacts and his adventures with their great uncle Red. She had hoped her father would be apart of that life but with him gone, a part of her had ceased to even want that life anymore. A part of her wished to the stars and back her pain would end. _

_Unfortunately for her it was just beginning. _

_"Ms. Sapien?"_

_Nerina turned to face whomever was speaking to her. She frowned seeing it was her boss Mr. Oswald "Yes?" _

_"We've found him, Ms. Sapien" Mr. Oswald's face was creased with a frown and a dark look in the depths of his dark brown eyes. _

_Nerina's heart sank and as she hesitated, adjusting her sweater, and took a deep breath prepared for the news her boss had brought her "Where is he?"  
_

Abe sat down in his library room, looking over at the book nest Nerina had left behind and all her tossed around notes. All the notes he'd written for her. He stared at it for a while as the fire beside him flickered in the dim light of the evening. When he was comfortable, he stood up and went over to his desk, looking through the mess of books Nerina had left behind for him. He passed over titles of Da Vinci, Isaac Newton, and Edgar Allen Poe just to cross over a journal. The same journal of the Daoine an Domhain that he had written in along with so many other discovers of the race. He smiled and sat back down and flipped to the very back of the book where he had written passages of her. It wasn't until she was six years old that he truly realized a treasure like her was not to be studied, but to be well...treasured.

In the back of the journal, a few pages seemed to be written in Nerina's handwriting;

_Year 15-  
Daoine subject is almost five foot three, very excited to hit her final growth spurt. _

_Year 16-  
Daoine subject is some how now five foot six, and still growing. Daoine subject is also very upset at her father for not allowing her to go swimming with her cousins. Is forced to clean nest of snack garbage instead...will write more later. _

Abe chuckled at this entry. Even in her notes she sounded...adorable.

_Year 17-  
__Daoine subject's markings have grown greener than before, her knowledge of scholars and scientists around the world have increased. Her passion for more has not ceased. Her understanding of her species is clear, This Daoine Subject has decided to learn more of her race to see if she could some how bring them back along with their culture. Is now realizing her father was trying to do this from the start...Sorry, dad. _

_Year-18  
_

_Dad,  
Right now you're on your computer trying to figure out the equation to some random star in the sky and how far away it is. You're frustrated and angry about it, but it looks like you're taking a break to go make dinner so I'll have enough time to write this note for you.  
_

_From my birth to my sixth year of life you wrote down everything that I did, and studied me profusely. I'm not sure where you finally decided to just stop writing about me but I want you to know that what you did wasn't bad. Although the way you worded your notes made it seem like I was just another test subject, you were really keeping another form of a baby book for me. Aunt Liz and Uncle Red have one for Desmond and Dante, so I'm upset of offended by it at all. In fact, I'm a bit disappointed you stopped. I became quite the interesting lass in my teen years, huh? _

_I want you to know however, that what ever you did, or whatever you thought was wrong, wasn't. That I love you with all my heart. That even though you aren't my REAL father, you're as real to me. You are my father, not King Herikal, but you. You raised me the way that I am and I thank you for that. _

_I haven't told you yet but I took a job at the B.P.R.D with Dante and Desmond. I hope you're not mad when I tell you. I know you'll be upset about it, but...this is my start to a whole new journey, please understand this. _

_I wanted to finish your last entry of this journal for you, and instead of getting to know me as a test subject, people who read this will know me as your daughter._

_My name is Nerina Lily Sapien,  
I am exactly five foot ten inches. I weigh about 215 pounds. I have an extensive knowledge on many different poets, scholars, and scientists from around the world. I studied the stars when I was 10, I discovered new ocean creatures when I was 15, I know exactly seven different languages. Father wouldn't allow anything below six.  
I sleep in a nest that's made up of Red-seaweed, green seaweed and heated rocks. By day I work with the waves of the oceans, and by night I walk the earth. My favorite food is shrimp fettachini and a glass of tomato juice. I have light blue eyes, dark teal hair, my skin consists of light greenish-teal hues with darker stripes resembling my father's, and I have sharp teeth and a long tail. _

_My Blood parents are King Herikal and Queen Surrik. They sacrificed their lives for me, and for that I am thankful...but they are not my parents. My father's name is Abe Sapien. He is the smartest man I know and I hope I make him proud. _

_I really do, daddy. _

Abe closed the journal then and smiled softly. If he had the capability to cry her would. He was so incredibly proud of her. She had surpassed everything he had hoped for her and even better, she had completed the hole in his heart. She had made him that much more whole than he was before he held her in his arms. Feeling the life inside a stone egg. The beginning of his near completed journey. He had hoped...that she wouldn't be the ending of his chapter. That he would live long enough to see his legacy live on through other stone eggs and young Daoines. All his hope and dreams lied with Nerina now...rather it always had.

Abe was readily about to close his eyes with a peaceful sigh, when the power had gone out in his home. He jolted up right and peered into the darkness, down the hall, while the fire's light was all that lit up the room. After all these years of fighting with monsters and bad guys, Abe still had his stomach in his throat at the sudden event of a creature popping out at him. He swallowed hard and grabbed his gun, holding it out as he left the safety of his library and went looking for the reason the power had gone out. He knew it was some one, merely by the fact that his home ran on a private generator, and that it only ever turned completely off...manually.

Abe took a deep breath and began to search every room in his home. A flashlight in one hand, his gun in the other. Hoping to whatever god was listening, that his generator had just malfunctioned. Although to his horror, he was wrong. A large snake skin laid out upon his dinning room table told him that his house wasn't just invaded, it was invaded by something he might not be able to handle alone. He stepped closer to inspect the giant snake skin, and the slimy trail it left behind. Just as he was about to reach for his phone and call Hellboy, the power went back on.

Abe's heart was in his throat at this point. For as he stepped out of the Dinning room, and into the lighted living area, he gasped at the sight before him.

An eight foot creature looked into a fire place as it was being lit. Abe quickly hid behind a wall as the creature turn around. A Cuthra. A half man, half snake creature with a nasty temper. This particular creature harbored thick, iron colored claws at the end of his finger tips. is scales were a yellowish green, with dark brown leopard print. His under belly that ran down the length of his massive tail was an off white. His face was scaled but man like, while his eyes were human shaped, with the pupils like that of a snakes. His hair was black and in dreadlocks, while the rest of it was pinned back, some dreads ran along side his jaw. He wore a belt that separated his waist from his tail. It was decorated with weapons and skeletal trophies. This beast wore a necklace along his breast bone of what looked to be Daoine teeth. Abe looked closer and saw that his belt was made out of the skin of a Daoine an Domhain.

With a flick of the beasts tongue he grinned "Come out, fish man..." He grinned "I can smell you"

Abe knew better than to run right into the claws of a beast, so he began to turn around and look for a way out of his own home. However he had backed up into another Cuthra, this one a darker green with no hair and less teeth around his neck. Abe had no choice but to back up into the room, for the second Cuthra had snatched his gun out of his hands.

"Alright, you have me..." He mumbled softly.

"Not yet" Hissed the first Cuthra, studying Abe like he was prey "You're the Daoine's caretaker?"

"I'm more than that" He blinked softly.

"_Pah!_ You're nothing more than a nanny caring for a lost and forgotten creature" The Cuthra flicked his tongue at him "A tasty creature"

"What do you want?" Abe demanded his back to the green Cuthra guarding the way out of the room "Better yet, who are you and what are you doing in my home?"

The Cuthra snickered, both of them, but the first one spoke "I am Degara of the Cuthra, I am their leader and the conqueror of the Daoine an Domhain" He grinned "I took down their king thousands of years ago, and now I seek to end the last of them"

"Over my dead bod-" Abe began but was cut off by Degara

"Oh it will be...I hope you understand that Daoine care very much for their caretakers, perhaps more then their own parents...And would do anything for them. I've watched Herikal's oldest son die for his Caretaker, his nest mother. All while Herikal fought me. Says a lot about their race eh?" Degara grinned and made him self comfortable "Shame though...didn't get a chance to watch me turn his mother into a belt" He grinned rubbing his thumb against the blue skinned belt around his waist.

It made Abe sick thinking that the accessory had once been a caring and loyal wife to Nerina's actual father. He became angry and lunged forward to hurt him, but was quickly wrapped by Degara's tail, gasping as it tightened around his body "Wh-what do you want with me?" He mumbled.

Degara leaned over, inches away from Abe's face "I want you to tell me where this Daoine creature is...So that I can finish the job I started years ago" He grinned softly "Or I'll turn you into a nice new belt...your stripes are more appealing to me than the once Queen Surrik's spots"

Abe struggled to speak, or even mutter an insult. His rib cage slowly being crushed to death as the massive beast hovered over him in the ever lasting battle between cat and mouse. Degara grunted at him and practically yelled "Well!? Are you going to speak or not?"

Abe knew the perfect thing to say to the brute before him, and with a raspy, struggling voice he said this; "A father's love...surpasses his own..._lifetime!_"

. . . . .

Nerina slung her bags onto a temporary bunk bed, her books and jacket spilling out of the second one. Coming back from their Cuthra mission and finding nothing was a major bummer. She sighed gently as a familiar face knocked on the side of her door "Hey, Sharp tooth...Mr. Oswald wants to see you, get ready..." Dante informed her as he then back out and turned down the hall.

Nerina cleaned up her mess the best she could and then tucked her hair behind one ear, while taking a look at her teeth and fixed her self to look more presentable. With a sigh and a look of nervous frustration, she turned out of her temporary room location and down the hall, after Dante, who'd been waiting next to the elevator.

. . .

In the elevator Nerina was still fixing her appearance in the reflection of the metal doors. She was dissatisfied with the way she looked at that moment. She was worried that her performance during their first mission was worse than she'd thought. She was so concerned about what Oswald was going to say she didn't realize it was probably just another debriefing. Dante noticed her frustration and grunts. He smiled at his nervous blue companion and nodded his head softly "You're beautiful" He whispered

"What?" Nerina flinched turning in his direction.

Dante looked at her with a smile "You heard me" He grinned at her.

Nerina turned away from him to hide her blushing cheeks "Thank you" She whispered back.

"That's all?"

"What do you mean?" Nerina looked confused turning back to him again.

Dante actually looked insulted, and with his deep concerning voice he sighed "You haven't spoken to me since the Cuthra Mission...You've been leaving me hanging for two days now and...You haven't even said anything over what happened in the caves?"

Nerina looked away form him again and straightened out her shoulders "There's nothing to say, but thank you...You saved my life and I'm grateful for it"

Dante was beginning to look angry, and he grabbed onto her hand "After the look you gave me on that bridge, you better have more than just a thank you!" He whispered in a anger filled tone.

Nerina was forced to look at him, and bared her sharp teeth to him "Theres nothing to say, Dante...There was no look, I was simply grateful for your presence!"

"_Bullshit_"

"Excuse me!?" Nerina jerked her hand away from him

"You heard me, Sharp tooth..." Dante used a softer tone but his face was sharp like he was tired of playing games with her.

"D-Dante stop...You're family" Nerina's eyes cast down to the floor, like she couldn't look into his eyes.

Dante sighed gently and lifted her chin up to face him "I'm not _just_ family...you and I aren't blood related so it's okay, right?"

Nerina shook her head "Not morally it isn't"

Dante shook his head "Screw Morals...You're a beautiful woman with a charming attitude and I've been attracted to you for a long time" He rubbed her cheek with his thumb "I don't see family before me, I see a beautiful woman that I want"

Nerina looked down "Don't you think you're coming on a little strong?"

"Apparently not strong enough" He whispered forcing her to look at him once more "Don't deny your feelings for me, Nerina" Nerina's eyes widened a little as he used her real name, instead of some silly nickname "That's right, baby...I'm serious"

Nerina took a shaky breath and stared into his yellow eyes for a moment just before she grabbed onto his shirt and pressed his lips to hers. Dante pulled her close by her waist and pressed himself against her as he kissed her. Pulling apart only to kiss her again that much more passionately. Nerina's arms moved to wrap around the back of his neck, with one hand digging into the black mess of hair. Nerina hadn't realized it but Dante's tail had wrapped it's self around her own as they were almost completely interlocked into each other. When Nerina pulled apart from him, his eyes pleaded for her to start again.

"The Elevator doors will be opening soon..." She Breathed out, her hands trembling as they let go of him.

Dante looked down at her before kissing her again, though this time much more softer and compassionately "We should get going then huh?" He whispered into her ear, before he let go of her fully.

Nerina found her self craving the warmth of his arms and the touch of his soft skin more as he stepped farther away and rush of cold hit her skin instead. She nodded softly as she regained her composure and stood straight, facing the doors "I-I wonder what O-Oswald wants?"

Dante chuckled softly standing next to her "Nothing as exciting as that was" He grinned winking to her just as the doors opened.

. . . . .

Nerina walked into the conference room with Dante following. When she looked up to her Uncle Red and Aunt Liz in tears, while Desmond's usually soft face, now hardened by pain and concerned. She immediately turned to a darkened Oswald. The man wore his usually dark black suit, with black tie and shoes. His dark brown eyes showed the concern and worry while his aged creased face and slick back dark brown hair, with the few strands on his brow, told her whatever was happening wasn't good news, or a debriefing at all. Oswald motioned for her to sit down, and Nerina shook her head. She immediately noticed her father wasn't in the room and it was beginning to make her anxious.

"Where is he?" Nerina demanded

"Nerina, you really should sit down..." Oswald implored her to sit and watched the Daoine's tail swish back and forth quickly.

"Answer her question, Oswald" Dante snapped standing behind Nerina, arms crossed, as if he was her back up.

"Dante, this doesn't concern you right now"

"Of course it does, Abe is family!" Desmond snapped angrily. Something the soft hearted man never did.

Nerina's fears were slowly coming true and she went to shout again, but Hellboy stepped forward and looked at her "Come here, baby doll" Nerina stepped forward as Hellboy took her hands in his "This ain't easy sweet heart, and I wish I could tell you something different..." He rubbed her cheek with his non-stone hand, then let it fall and sigh heavily.

"Tell me, Uncle Red...Please" She begged with a quieter tone of voice than before "Please" She begged.

Hellboy looked down at her and sighed "Abe's been taken" He blurted out, a break in his voice "Their not sure if he's...alive or not by the amount of blood they found in...in the living room" He looked at her with sad yellow eyes "So far we know that it was the Cuthra that took him" He sighed but held her hands tightly "But I can promise you this...No amount of monsters or demons will stop me from finding your dad, He's my brother...And I won't let him..."

"Become Cuthra food?" Nerina whispered in a broken voice. Tears streaming down her cheeks. Nerina had begun to feel numb. She was in shock. She didn't know whether to be angry, or to be devastated. Her lip quivered, so she bit it. Her hands shoo, so she held them tightly. She began to feel feint, so she sat onto the conference table. Away from her Uncle.

"Yeah" He mumbled softly "I won't allow him to be snake food...we'll do anything we possibly can to find him"

"Save it, pop" Dante mumbled softly, going to Nerina. He went to wrap his arms around her but she backed up and away form him "Honey...Come here, I'll.."

"No!"

"Nerina..." It broke Dante's heart to see the young Daoine in such pain.

"No, None of you...none of you can comprehend the pain I am feeling right now, all of you want revenge or want to comfort me, but...but you just don't understand! My father is all I have! and...and...and standing around here trying to comfort me will just get you bit!" She shouted, her back now against a wall, her body trembling, and her breaths uneven and shaky.

"Nerina, let me help...Please" Dante stepped closer to her. His ignorance will get the best of him one day, he was stepping closer to a an animal backed up into a corner, thinking he could make it better because they had shared a kiss in the elevator. Though Nerina would soon show, just how much of a wild animal she really was.

"N-no...NO!" She shouted, lunging forward, biting onto his wrist making him yelp in pain as the sweet taste of blood filled her mouth, she pushed him and rushed out the door, and ran as far as she could.

Nerina didn't look back. However, she heard Dante scream for her, and Oswald call in back up, saying something like a rogue agent is running loose. She wasn't rogue, she was just scared. They didn't know what she knew. She studied Cuthras for weeks and knew exactly what they would do to her father if she didn't find them first. However, she wouldn't know for sure until she saw him or...His body. Nerina stopped her running, her mind stuck on that thought. The thought of her poor father dead some where off the coasts, or his remains being found in the excitements of of some Cuthra. Her eyes filled with tears and she let out a scream of agonizing, internal, pain. Her tail slamming into the ground with a loud _'THWAP! _Her ice blue eyes welled with tears as she let out another howl, that came deep from her throat. Deep in her chest. Deep in the roots of her people. Nerina leaped forward and landed on her hands, using her backs legs to kick her body upwards to get a good running start. She didn't have time to mourn, she had time to chase, to hunt, to kill whomever had stolen her father.

Nerina looked for any given exit, she searched down hall way after hallway looking for a way out of the department building. Her Daoine instincts kicking in, only seeing her father's body in her mind. Another tail slam into the wall and she could hear Dante's voice shouting out to her.

"Nerinnaaa!" He shouted, panic in his voice.

Nerina turned to face the voice, her head spinning as both her and her Daoine ancestors fought to take over her mind. Or at least that's how it felt. Her head was spinning and she felt a plethora of emotions. Though one spoke out louder then the rest once Dante shouted her name again; Fear. Nerina was scared her father would be dead but she was now scared of what these creatures could do to who she had left for a family. She decided then she'd apologize to him later for biting him. Right then and there all she needed to do was find her father...or at least get of the the bloody building.

Nerina had finally found a side exit, after climbing stairs and rushing to see where doors had led her, she pushed herself out just before she heard Dante's voice call out to her again. She ignored it and ran out to the side of the building where the rain met her face and the lighting struck upon her arrival. She let out a shuddered breath, looking up into the stormy sky and felt a sob in her throat realizing, her father was probably miles away by then, and it would take her a while to reach him. However, it didn;t take long for a certain red demon to reach her. Just as Nerina was going to keep running, she heard a muddy crash and a yelp of pain. When she turned to the source of the sound she was faced with Dante on the ground, holding his bloody arm and screamed out to her in a much more desperate tone.

"NERINAAA!"

With his howls of pain and screeching her name, she choose. She turned fully to race against the slippery mud as another crash of lighting greeted her choice with light that highlighted Dante's pain filled face. She slid to his side and pulled him a little to face her. Trying to catch her breath, and trying not to sob at the same time she kissed his lips in a tender motion and then looked down at him. He was cold, freezing even and loosing blood. He looked up at her and sat up the best her could to whisper sadly to her "I'm so sorry...I ran after...you...to help...you look for him..." His breaths were labored. He was exhausted from running after her and trying to hold pressure on his wound.

Nerina's eyes welled with tears as she rubbed his wet cheeks. He didn't chase her because he wanted to stop her, he was chasing her because he wanted to help her. She began to sob. Nerina couldn't have asked for a more loyal companion. She rested her forehead on hers and shook her head softly "Daddy...Daddy can wait, you need medical attention now" She said loudly over the crash of thunder and heavy down pour. She slowly helped him to his feet and allowed him to lean on her as she got him back inside.

In the quiet and warm halls of the B.P.R.D Nerina could see agents dressed in suits, rushing after them, down the long hall way. She gave out a shuddered breath and leaned against Dante's shoulder. He wrapped his good arm against her and spoke her in spurts of soft whispers "We'll find your father" He said "I-I promise you, we will"

Nerina, in her shock and battered emotions spoke very softly, but very clearly. All her pain, and all her regret and worry piled into two sentences;

"Don't you dare, promise me anything...ever" She swallowed down the bitter taste "Promises only make Problems"


End file.
